Oliver With A Twist
by jayseeo
Summary: Rory and Jess have been through it all. They finally start to have stable ground with their platonic relationship... for their child's sake. AU; but give it a chance- interactive as well, tell me what you'd like to happen &i'll mix it in. :
1. Oliver

**Chapter One**

"Ror!" I heard from the front entrance, "I'm here!"

"In the living room!" I called quietly to the man walking in. I coughed a little and smiled down at the boy who was lying on me as I lay on my back.

I heard some shuffling off to the right and then heavy footsteps coming towards me, "Hey," I looked up at the brown haired man and grinned, "Oh, he's sleeping?"

I nodded, looking back down to the 4 year old, "Yeah- passed out just a little bit ago. I swear all he does is eat, sleep an-"

"Huh," I glanced back up at him, "Sounds like someone else I know."

I scoffed, "Shut up!" I smirked a little and nodded my head to the end of the couch and carefully lifted up my feet, "Sit."

"Yes ma'am!" He mock saluted me and sat down, pulling my feet over his lap. He reached over to rub the child's back, "Oliver looks so much like you, it's insane."

I smiled proudly down at the little boy and then back up to meet the brown eyes, "He has my nose and lips, he definitely has your hair and ears; oh and have I mentioned the attitude?"

"Poor kid," He shook his head, smirking.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I decided to change the subject while I brushed Oliver's mop of dark brown hair, "So how was your week?"

He shrugged, "We finally finished the editing; now it's on to publishing."

I smiled at him proudly, "I'm so happy for you, Jess. This is unbelievable!"

Jess shrugged again, smirking while his eyes fell down, "It's nothing, just a little thing for him when he grows up."

"It's definitely something Jess," I nodded, "Oliver's going to love it; I love it."

He lifted one shoulder again and let it fall, "How was your guys'?"

I shrugged, "It was okay, Mom and Luke took him for a sleepover so I had the house to myself for the night on Monday. And I finished my feature for The Times, so that was exciting," I nodded, absentmindedly stroking my son's back, "Other than that; it was pretty much the same."

Jess nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence. I looked down again and kissed the top of Oliver's head and then rested my head back.

While in my last year of University, I had gotten pregnant with Oliver Richard Gilmore-Mariano. Three months after graduating, I had my pride and joy. Jess was always a sensitive subject with me; we had been through it all and then some, the 'some' being Oliver. With our hectic lives- him living in Philadelphia and managing his store, to me living in New York working for The New York Times writing about our world issues, we haven't had that much time for eachother, leaving our relationship to be a purely platonic one.

Jess had always made sure he was here to spend the weekends with Oliver; leaving Philly on Friday in the morning, and stayed until Sunday night. This has been happening since Jess had left after Oliver was a year old, having to get back to his and a couple of friends store.

"Want me to put him to bed?" My attention snapped to the raspy voice at the foot of the couch.

"Sure," I nodded, smiling a bit, "He's going to be angry that he fell asleep; he tried to stay awake so you can read him the last chapter of Ol-"

"Oliver Twist," Jess nodded, cutting me off, "I'm kind of sad too."

I frowned, glancing at the time; 9:35PM. I sighed, "You can wake him up, but I had nothing to do with it. The way he is in the morning," I shook my head and huffed out a puff of air, "That is definitely a Jess thing."

Jess grinned and lifted my feet to kneel on the carpeted ground and made his way over to the upper half of my body. He smiled up at me and then leaned down to be in Oliver's view and placed his hand on our son's back, shaking slightly.

"Hey buddy," Jess whispered, leaning over to kiss the smaller boys' temple, "Oliver."

I heard a low groan and it vibrated through his chest and onto my stomach. Jess shook him again which earned a longer and louder groan; Oliver flopped his head over on my chest to face the back of the couch, lifting his hand to move Jess' face away, "Sleep…"

Jess moved his head away from the pushing hand and shook again, "Dad's here, bud!"

No movement; I smirked at Jess and he nodded, falling back slightly to sit on his bottom. I lifted my hand to run through Oliver's hair and kissed his clear forehead, "Hey Ollie- Baby, Daddy's here," Another groan, I threw a look to Jess mouthing a 'see' to the relation between father and son, "Alright, Oliver; if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to tickle you until you cry."

I felt him sigh and watched him as his eyelids slowly fluttered open, "Mommy…" I smiled at his high-pitched groan and ran another hand through his messy, curly hair. His head rose slowly and he flopped it back over to lay on my chest, as he stared at his father.

"Hey buddy," Jess smirked, "Sorry about Mom, she used to get me up like that too."

I tried to glare at Jess as a blush rose from my neck and unto my cheeks. Oliver mirrored Jess' expression as he pushed off of me and onto his father. I huffed out air as the pressure knocked the wind out of me.

"Sorry Mom!" Oliver expressed, turning to look at me with a mocking frown; another Jess thing.

"It's fine buddy," I breathed out again, "Okay um, well… I'm going to go make some coffee, you can go upstairs with Daddy and he'll tuck you into bed."

"And we'll read the last chapter," Jess nodded to the silent question in his son's eyes. Jess stood up, throwing Oliver over his shoulder and hopped up the stairs, turning back to me and whispering, "I'll see you in soon."

I smiled at the giggling boy and his father until they disappeared and then made my way into the kitchen.

--

**A/N: Heeey so, here's a new thing i'm working on. Lemme know what you think. completely in a gilmore girls... ****_thing_**** right now! haha **


	2. Almost Famous

**Chapter Two**

I raised the mug to my nose, sniffing the brew of coffee beans. I smiled and let the liquid pour into my mouth. I glanced at the time; 10:45PM. I pulled my left leg up as I sat in the kitchen. I took another sip and then heard quiet thumping down the stairs.

I turned my head and smiled as Jess walked in, touching my shoulders and giving a light squeeze. He walked around the table, opening the fridge, got a bottle of water and sat down across from me.

"Was he good?" I asked, taking a gulp of coffee and raising an eyebrow.

"He's always good," Jess shrugged, opening the water bottle and taking a swig, "So are you going to tell me?"

My eyebrows furrowed, not quite understanding what he was trying to ask me, "What are you talking about?"

Jess rolled his eyes, "Alright, I know when something's on your mind. What's going on?"

I bit my tongue, shrugging a bit and mumbling a 'nothing'. His eyebrow raised and he looked at me in a condescending way. I shrugged once again.

"Rory," He finally said after all the silent gestures, "If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine. But don't act like there's nothing wrong; I know you better than anyone."

"I'm seeing someone," The words blurted out after a couple of moments of silence, completely not intentionally.

His face turned to hurt for a split second, then it went blank; not showing any emotion. Jess leaned back in his chair as he thought, "Oh."

The words were slipping out again; I couldn't stop them, "I didn't know how to tell you. I thought that it was too… I don't know… I didn't want to tell you on the phone; I thought you would get angry at me and hang up before I had a chance to explain. I don't know why I would think that," I shook my head, blushing as I continued to rant, "But I didn't want to keep you in the dark about it. And he's coming home from a business trip tomorrow and he's going to swing by tomorrow night and I just didn't want you to be surp-"

"Ror," Jess cut me off. My eyes snapped up to his and my mouth closed; he was giving me a small smile, "You didn't have to get so worked up about telling me that you had a boyfriend," He shrugged, "It's your life, I don't control it."

My shoulders dropped and I gave him a defeated smile, "I'm _really_ sorry, Jess."

"Don't worry about it," He mumbled, taking another swig from his water bottle, "So what's this business guy's name?"

"Logan," I smiled thinking about him, "Huntzberger."

"Oh," Jess smirked, "Big name, big family," He nodded, sighing a bit, "Big company."

I smiled, "Yeah, but he's really nice. And he's nice to Oliver," I nodded, looking for any sign of discomfort in Jess' face.

"He's met Oliver," I didn't know if Jess had meant that as a comment of question; it was somewhere in between and I couldn't pin it straight down, "Big step," Jess bit his lip and his eyebrow rose a little. I stayed quiet for another moment, biting my lip, casting my eyes down to a spot on the oak table and thinking of how I should tell him. He caught on and tried to get my attention, "Is there something else, Ror?"

"Nothing big," I reassured, answering his silent query if it was more than dating. "It's just that, we've been dating for 6 months," I stated quietly.

"Huh."

"Jess," I started, "I'm really, really sorry I didn't tell you."

He shrugged, "It's fine."

I sighed, "So new subject?"

"When is he getting here tomorrow?" His eyebrow raised, ignoring my previous suggestion.

"Oh, um…" I stumbled, "Probably around seven," I shrugged, hoping we could drop this subject.

"Huh," Two 'huh's in less then three minutes.

"Okay, well now that that's over, um," I let my leg slide from its position and stood up, "Want to watch a movie? Or are you too tired from the drive?"

Jess sighed, standing up with me and smirking, "I could watch a movie." He made his way over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders and guided me into the living room, pushing me onto the couch, "I'm picking."

"What?" I gasped, "No way; my house! I get to pick."

"I brought some movies," Jess reasoned, "We'll watch one of those because your movies make me lose my grip of sanity." He smirked and walked to his bag in the hallway, grabbing a movie and making his way back in. He put it in and grabbed the remote, walking to me and laying down on the couch, throwing a pillow into my lap and laid his head on it.

I strangely became uncomfortable. Jess and I always did this; hell, Jess, Oliver and I were always a touchy and affectionate family, but I guess now that Jess knew about the whole Logan and I situation, made it uncomfortable for me to be _that_ comfortable with Jess. Jess was talking to me about something, but I couldn't concentrate as thoughts of Logan flew into my mind; I could hear my mind screaming that Jess laying on my lap watching a movie we've seen multiple times, wasn't right.

"Ror," I heard from Jess, "Did you hear me?"

I pushed the screaming voice aside as I tried to listen to the father of my child, "Sorry," I tried to cover my uneasiness with a light laughter, "I was just thinking; what did you say?"

Jess raised the hand he was laying on, to rest on my knee and repeatedly squeeze the bone lightly, "I said 'are you ready to watch the movie?'"

"That depends," I smirked, "What movie is it?" He started to smirk and I soon realized. My face dropped, "Jess come on!" I whined, "This movie is so depressing! I refuse to watch this movie!"

"Too bad," Jess' smirk grew into a grin as he pushed play on the remote, "This movie is amazing. Come on; tell me one person that doesn't like Almost Famous?" I blinked a couple times, opening my mouth to respond until he cut me off, "Besides you and your mother."

My mouth closed as I tried to think, "Oh, Lane!"

Jess raised his eyebrow as his hand stopped massaging my knee, "Rory, are we friend's with the same Lane? You've got to be kidding me, she loves this movie."

"Not anymore," I pressed, "We had an entire meeting, she doesn't like it anymore."

"Bullshit," Jess rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the movie, "This movie's a classic."

"Classically stupid," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jess' other hand moved to grab my arm away from my chest and suspended it in mid-air. I looked down to see him genuinely smiling. I gave him back a small smile and let him bring my arm to drape over his ribcage; Jess squeezed my wrist lightly before returning his attention back to the television and letting his arm fall away. I bit my lip, trying to let go of the uneasiness and shyness I suddenly felt again.

--

**_A/N: heeey, so here's chapter two! thanks for all the readers, reviewers, story alerts/favourites! it all means soo much to me, and i love receiving all of the feedback. please lemme know what you think! :) _**


	3. The Broken Bowl

**Chapter Three**

My eyes fluttered open to see my bedroom enclosed with darkness. I let my eyes shut again as I tried to make myself comfortable in the bed; that's when I heard a _bang_ come from downstairs. My eyes snapped open and I sat up, glancing at the time to realize it was after 11AM.

_Where's Oliver? _I thought to myself in a panicked state, as I started to get away from my warm bed. I fixed the over-sized white shirt I was wearing that Logan had left from before and made my way downstairs in a pair of blue plaid boxers I still had from when Jess was here last year.

I ventured out to the cold hallway, hearing a faint crying sound. My breath got hitched as I moved more quickly down the stairs, following the muffled crying and ended up in the kitchen. Jess was holding a crying Oliver in his arms and swaying back and forth to sooth him. I glanced at the surroundings making my way over and noticed a broken bowl.

"What happened?" I asked in a panic, placing a hand on Oliver's back.

"We were making breakfast and he went to grab a bowl," Oliver looked up after hearing my voice to look at me, his face red and wet with tears and began to cry harder after seeing me, "Oliver, it's okay. It was just a bowl," Jess shrugged, hugging the boy closer to him, "He climbed up on the counter and I turned around just in time to see him slip," I gasped, my eyes widening as Jess continued, "Calm down, Ror. I got him in time, but not the bowl."

I let out my breath as Oliver moved from Jess' arms to mine. I hugged him tightly and kissed his face, wiping the tears away, "Are you hurt, Oliver?"

Oliver sniffed and shook his head, leaning forward to press his face between my shoulder and neck. I glanced out the kitchen window, the sky was dark with clouds and little fluffs fell from them; a typical early December morning for New York.

"I think he was spooked more than hurt," Jess shrugged and began to pick up the big shards of glass, "Hey… I was wondering where those boxers went," He stood up straight and raised an eyebrow at me, his mouth turning to a slight smirk.

I smiled back at him, "You left them here last year; you didn't ask about them, so I took them for my own," Oliver sniffled and I kissed the mop of brown hair, "Shhh, buddy. You're okay."

Oliver leaned back in my arms, glancing at the remains of the bowl and then back up at me, "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"It's fine, Olly." I shrugged, "No harm done."

"I was only trying to make pancakes with Daddy," Oliver shrugged as I moved in order for Jess to sweep up.

I opened my mouth, but Jess cut me off laughing, "You know, if I wasn't around as much as I am with this mini-me here, I'd have no idea what he's talking about; totally just got pain c-o-c-k out of pancakes," I mock gasped as he spelt out the word, feeling the slight blush creep up my neck.

I smirked at him, pushing away the shy feeling and watched as he threw the ruins away, "Well it's a good thing we can understand him, now isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Jess laughed, making his way over to us and wrapping his arms around us loosely, turning towards Oliver, "How about you and mom go and watch TV while I make breakfast?"

"Okay," Oliver wiggled free from my arms and made his way into the living room.

I turned to look at Jess, who smirked at me, squeezed my hip lightly and started to walk into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and chuckled, following my son and grabbed the cordless phone. I began to dial my mother's number while I watched Oliver put some Saturday morning cartoons on.

"Good morning sweets!" My mother chimed into the phone.

"Good morning to you too," I smiled, "How was your night?"

"Oh you know, the regular; went to see a movie, made out with Luke in the back row, got kicked out of the theatre-"

"Mom," I cut in, "What really happened?"

"I just told you," She huffed into the phone.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"That is so wrong," I shook my head, running my hands through Oliver's hair, "What are you guys doing today?"

"Oh, I don't know. I need more shoes-" I heard a faint grumbling sound in the background and smiled. The phone scratched and then I could hear a tiny argument between the two; it ended with a huff from Luke and my mother giggling happily as she continued on with our discussion, "Like I was saying, I need some more shoes, so Luke and I are probably going to Hartford. Is Jess there yet?"

I nodded, though she couldn't see me, "Yeah, got here last night."

"Huh, well you're weekend should be good then."

"He's been coming up every weekend for years Mom," I shrugged, sighing a little, "Unless, something's going on with work."

"I know. I was just asking if he was there, is all. Have you told him about Logan, yet?"

"Yeah, I told him last night," I nodded again, "And Logan's coming over tonight to meet him and see Oliver." The line was silent. I raised an eyebrow and pulled the phone back, checking to see if the line was dead; I put the phone back, "Mom?"

"Yeah, um…" My mother replied breathlessly, "Lo… Logan's going to meet Jess; the father of your four year old, the guy you spend your entire weekends with so you don't see Logan for three days. Logan is going to meet _that_ Jess?"

My eyebrows furrowed together, "Yeah? I've been dating him for six months, Mom. He's met Oliver- why can't he meet Jess?"

"Was this your idea, or was this Logan's?" Her voice was inquiring, "'Cause I know it wasn't Jess'."

"Why does it matter?" I asked, not seeing the point she was making.

"Well, if it was your idea- you'd be comfortable with your boyfriend and the father of your kid meeting and not sound as stressed as you are," I cleared my throat, eyebrows furrowing together in defensiveness, "And if this was Logan's idea, you might want to make sure he doesn't have a weapon."

"Was this a bad idea? He was good with Oliver; Logan's nice and classy- when he wants to be; do you honestly think he would try something like that?" I rambled; looking towards the kitchen and hearing Jess' mumble a Tragically Hip song while flipping the pancakes onto a plate.

My mother and I were silent for a moment, my heart beat picking up a little bit and I looked at Oliver who was leaning into my side, playing with my fingers that I had wrapped around him.

"Oh, I think you'll be fine," _Liar_, I thought to myself, "Hey, do you think Luke and I could come up for the meeting?"

My mouth dropped, "You're sick."

"Oh come on!" She tried to reason, her voice sounding less serious than a minute ago, "It's going to be great, Momma wants to see!"

"No," I firmly stated, "Not a chance."

"You're mean."

"You're weird."

"You're childish!"

"Coming from the person who I know just stuck out their tongue!"

"I did not!" _'Yes she did, Rory!'_ I heard Luke's faint remark, "Traitor!"

The doorbell rang and a few knocks followed it. I smiled as I heard the two on the other end bickering. I heard Jess walk towards us and I looked up at him, smiling.

"Are you not going to get that?" I raised an eyebrow at his remark.

"I'm bonding over the phone with my mother and your uncle," I looked at him expectantly, "I also had your child, 14 hours of labor for you, the least you can do is get the door," My mocking look turned into a grin as he rolled his eyes.

"You're insane," Jess shook his head as he started towards the door.

"Back yet?" I heard from the speaker on the phone, I mumbled a 'yes' as I tried to listen to who was at the door, "Wow, I've taught you well kid. I guess whispering in your ear when you were asleep about how you owe me so much is now being pushed onto Jess for Oliver; poor, poor man."

I laughed and opened my mouth to say something until Jess cut me off, "Ror!"

"Hold on," I said into the phone, pulling it away from my ear and getting up. I made my way to the front hallway to see a blonde arriving earlier than expected. I slowly lifted the phone to my ear, "Mom, I have to call you back." I clicked the end button before she could respond and stared shockingly at him.

"Hey Ace," Logan replied, masking the sudden uneasiness he no doubt felt and glanced between myself and Jess.

--

**_A/N: heeey, so here's the next chapter! soo sorry it was a wait. lol, hope you guys like it! lemme know what you think! :)_**


	4. Cora Cora

**Chapter Four**

"Rory," Logan called out to me again, cocking his head to the side, "Are you going to invite me in?"

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in and gave him a surprised smile, "Yeah, yeah, come in! Sorry," I laughed nervously, catching a sideways glance to Jess, "I thought you weren't getting in until tonight?" I stepped around Jess and walked to stand in front of my boyfriend.

"I was completely done my business there, so I caught an earlier flight home; thought I'd surprise you," Logan shrugged and grinned sheepishly at me, pulling me to him and speaking softly, "And I couldn't wait to see you, especially in my t-shirt and are those my boxers?"

I brought my arms up to his waist and hugged back shyly, ignoring his question, "I missed you too."

I pulled back and looked up at him. Logan still had the grin on his face as he leaned down to meet our lips together, "Oh, you don't even know."

I smiled at him and pulled away quickly from our embrace, still feeling Logan's hand on my back. I turned to look at Jess, but he was no where in sight, "Oh."

"What's wrong, Ace?" Logan pressed his hand into my back to catch my attention.

"What? Oh, nothing. Come in," I nodded, smiling up at him and started to pull him into the living room; his feet were planted, "Oliver will be happy to see you."

"Oh, hold on," Logan pulled my hand so I was standing close to him again, "I got something for you, but you'll get it later on this week. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything," I waved a hand at him, turning my head to look into the living room.

"Rory, come on. When have I ever gone somewhere and not get you something?"

I smiled up at him, "Never."

"And what makes you think this time is any different?"

"You know, we have this exact conversation everytime you come back home."

"Just making sure you won't forget," Logan's smirk turned into a grin as he picked up a blue gift bag beside his foot from the ground, "I got something small for Oliver too."

"Thanks; I'm sure he'll love it," I nodded, knowing it wasn't small and the amount of money wasn't small either, "Now come on, he's missed you."

"Alright, alright!" Logan chuckled as I dragged him into the living room.

"Oliver, look who I found!" I called out to my son who was lazing on the couch.

Oliver raised his eyebrow as he slowly turned his eyes away from the TV and them land on me, then to Logan who was now standing beside me with his hand on my hip, "Logan!"

Logan grinned back to the little boy who jumped off the couch and practically ran over to us. Logan was quick and bent down, his arms open for Oliver to jump into. My eyes scanned the living room and hallway leading into the kitchen for Jess who was nowhere in sight.

Logan stood back up and hugged Oliver to his chest and breathing out, "Oh, I missed you bud."

"You too!" Oliver squished their faces together, "Momma missed you too."

"Yeah, we covered that," Logan smirked as Oliver pulled away to look at the older man, "How was your two weeks with your Mom without me?"

"Good!" Oliver smiled, his childish voice was so thick, I was surprised Logan picked it up as fast as he did, "Me and Mom were counting down the days!"

Logan's smirk turned to amusement and lit up his eyes as he glanced at me. I sighed, "Okay! Enough about that." Logan and Oliver kept talking about their time apart as I looked around the room again, not seeing Jess. "Hey buddy, where's your Dad?"

Oliver turned his attention to me and pointed to the kitchen, "He went into the kitchen."

"So, Oliver bud, I got you something when I was in England!" Logan grinned, walking around to the couch and giving the gift bag to my son while I walked into the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen after hearing Oliver yell with excitement over his gift. I saw Jess' form hunched over the counter, most likely reading a book; his arm moved and I narrowed it down to writing in the margins while reading. My content face turned to a sad smile as I made my way over to him.

"Hey bookworm," I nudged his side playfully, throwing my glance back to the living room when I heard giggling.

"Hey," Jess mumbled, not moving his eyes or hand away from the book.

"Where'd you go?" I raised an eyebrow, "I was going to introduce you guys."

One shoulder shrug, "I came here."

"Jess," I started, "What's going on?"

He shrugged again, this time turning his lips down to a quick frown.

"I don't understand," I shook my head; "Everything was fine ten minutes ago; is it because Logan's here?"

"Oh jeez," Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I knew they rolled, "Why would you even think that?"

"Well, tell me then," I shrugged, curling my hand around the further side of his face and pulled it towards me. I shook my head again and looked in his brown eyes, "Why are you suddenly becoming teenage Jess? You were fine before Logan came; using complete sentences and then he shows up and you're acting like this. That's why I think it's because of Logan."

"Rory," Jess stood up straight, "I'm fine. Now, breakfast is ready and your boyfriend can join us if you'd like. I'm civil and he seems to be as well," Another one shoulder shrug.

"Okay," I sighed, "Can you come meet him, please?"

Jess bit the inside of his cheek as he motioned for me to go in front of him. I made my way back into the living room to see Logan and Oliver now sitting on the couch, discussing the different cartoons. I smiled and shoved my hands in my pockets uncomfortably.

Logan sensed another presence and stood up, "Hey Logan, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Jess; Jess, this is Logan."

Logan glanced at me and then gave Jess a confident smile, "Hey, Logan Huntzberger." He held out a hand to Jess.

Jess took it after glancing uneasily at me, "Jess Mariano."

"Hey, well. It's nice to meet you," Logan nodded, looking between Jess and I again; "Rory and Oliver have told me a lot about you."

Jess stayed quiet but nodded, glancing at me. I mentally thanked him for not telling Logan that I had just told Jess about him. I bit my lip, looking between all the men in my life; Jess, Oliver and Logan.

"Okay, well…" I huffed out, "Jess has made breakf-"

"Oh," Logan looked surprised.

"What?" Jess and I said in unison.

"I made us reservations at Cora's for two. And it's already 12:45," Logan shrugged, "But, I can just cancel them…"

"Cora's?" I raised an eyebrow, "How could you get a Saturday morning reservation there? That place is completely booked."

"Rory," Logan's smirk came back, "Honestly? And besides, it's for two; not exactly the morning."

"Right," I nodded, shrugging.

Jess shrugged as well, "It's probably cold now anyways."

"Are you sure?" Logan raised an eyebrow. It seemed testing, rather then a real suggestion.

"Yeah," Jess nodded, "I'll get Oliver ready."

Jess made his way over to Oliver and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and went up the stairs to his room.

"I should go get ready too," I smiled, kissing Logan on the cheek and started to make my way upstairs.

"I'll be outside," Logan called to me, "I have to make a phone call, but I'll be right back in."

"Okay," I turned back and smiled at him again; Logan returned it and walked out.

I got into my room and walked into my closet, slipping into a pair of black and white pin-stripe dress pants. I then pulled on a white long-sleeved shirt and then a form-fitting black and white pin-stripe vest that ended at my waist. I brushed my hair out and applied some soft make-up. I grabbed a black clutch and went to Oliver's room to see how father and son were working out.

Oliver was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a band shirt Jess had bought him, "Absolutely handsome, boys."

Jess laughed, "I'll throw on a dress shirt for him, but he wanted to wear this shirt underneath."

I shrugged, leaning against the doorframe, "It's fine. There's a red and navy-blue pin-stripe one in there."

After Oliver was dressed, we all went downstairs so Jess could change into a pair of dark jeans and a black dress-shirt, "Looking snazzy."

"Oh shut up," Jess mumbled, finishing up the last button, "Where's the cocky guy?"

"Jess," I stared at him, "Don't be rude."

The door opened and Logan walked in, "Oh, you guys look great; ready to go?"

I nodded, pushing my feet into a pair of black heels and slipped on my white coat. After getting Oliver into his shoes and coat, I lifted him to rest on my hip and we all made our way out, Jess' hand securely on the small of my back as Logan walked in front.

The uneasiness reappeared as I felt his hand and I felt bad for Logan. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and put Oliver into the booster seat Logan had gotten him for his car. I buckled him in and made my way to the other side, looking at Jess who just stood there.

"Coming?" I raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on my lips.

"I'm going to take my car," Jess nodded, shrugging simply, "I'll follow."

"You sure?" I asked.

Logan had made his way over and stood close to me, "Yeah, it's completely unnecessary; don't worry about it, climb in."

"Nah, it's good. I'll meet you guys there," Jess persisted, bringing his keys out of his leather jacket and clicked a button to unlock the doors.

"Alright," I nodded slightly, "I'll see you there. Call if you get lost."

Logan opened the door for me and I climbed in, waiting for Logan to jump into the driver's seat so we could take off.

--

**_A/N: so here's chapter four! i'm having a little difficulty with writing the whole Logan/Rory/Jess triangle &could use your guys' input! How would you like it to turn out? Logan &Rory? or Jess &Rory? or just Rory alone with Oliver? what do you guys think!? lemme know. review, read, subscribe! :)_**


	5. Precious Time

**Chapter Five**

"So Jess, you're a writer, correct?" Logan asked, lifting his chin up slightly, grasping the glass of sparkling water in his hand.

"That's right," Jess mumbled into his glass of orange juice and raised an eyebrow to me.

I bit my lip, feeling the awkward tension and decided to turn the attention to Oliver, "Oliver, you're doing a wonderful job on that picture, isn't that right Jess, Logan?"

"Yeah," They said in unison. Jess' eyes snapped up to Logan's and he glanced to me.

I bit my lip, trying to breath through the awkward air that was surrounding our table. Jess and Logan have been on and off glaring at each other since we arrived at Cora's forty minutes ago; Oliver being merely a toddler, not understanding the complete feeling at the table. I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, trying to think of something to lift the awkwardness.

"Um… so, Oliver is going to be starting preschool soon," I said, grinning at my son as he looked up at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Any thing I could've read?" Logan asked ignoring my previous statement and cutting Jess off; he pressed yet another question on Jess with the tone he has been using for the last half hour.

"Doesn't seem like your type of book," Jess blinked at the man across from him.

Logan softly scoffed as he leaned back in his chair and wrapped an arm around me. I breathed out as he brought me closer, his intense glare on Jess, "Hm, doesn't seem like it to me either."

"Jess' book is on the New York Time's best sellers list," I smiled at Jess, trying to make him less on guard, "It's a really good book, I'd let you borrow mine, Logan," I turned my look up to Logan as I continued, "But there's notes and stuff in it. I'd be glad to pick you up one."

"No, that's okay," Logan smiled down to me and then back to Jess, "I'm just too busy to read about amateur's lives right now."

"Logan-" I started as my grin was swiped from my face; Logan cut me off.

"I'm sure it's a good book," Logan nodded, shrugging a bit, "Just doesn't seem all that interesting to me. Is it a short novel? Or are we talking about one of Rory's Russian novelists, maybe Tolstoy?"

Jess raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on the back of Oliver's chair, "Does it matter, you seem very obsessed with size. I thought you weren't going to read it anyway?"

"Actually, on second thought; how about you send me a copy. I wouldn't know where to look for it at the bookstore, or even if I could find it for that matter, and I wouldn't want to take Rory's copy, with most likely _your_ lettering all over the margins like her other books."

"Logan," I tried again, my voice becoming more pronounced, but Jess cut me off.

"Sure," Jess covered Oliver's ears, "Do I send it to the blonde dick at Huntzberger Inc.?"

"Jess," I turned my attention to the brunette diagonal from me.

"Oh-" Logan started, until it was my turn to cut him off.

"Stop it, the both of you!" I looked between the two men at the table, "This is unbelievable and ridiculously childish!" I shook my head at the two, "Remember, this is for Oliver and for me and you guys have been doing this since we got here! The fact that you guys are being rude, right in front of him is so… not like you two!"

"I was just getting to know the father of your child, Rory," Logan raised an eyebrow, "Didn't mean to come off as ridiculous or unbelievable. Sorry Jess," Logan turned his attention to Jess to apologize; but the apology was completely fake and mocking.

"Whatever," Jess stood up, slinking into his jacket and getting Oliver ready, "I'm taking Oliver and I'm going home." Oliver looked confused as he allowed Jess to dress him and pick him up to rest on his hip. Jess threw down some money for the drinks and began to turn around.

"Momma?" Oliver kept glancing at me and looked over his fathers shoulder as he continued to walk away.

"Wait Jess," I called out, "I'll be there in a minute."

Jess nodded at me and continued to walk out as I stood up. Logan raised an eyebrow at me, still sitting down, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home with my family," I shot back, doing up the last button on my jacket and grabbing my purse. I shifted my weight to one foot as I glared at Logan, "Which I wanted you to be apart of, but obviously you're jealousy isn't making it such an easy task to work through!"

"Come on, Rory!" Logan cocked his head to the right, squinting his eyes slightly, "I was just trying to get to know him. I'm not jealous of _that_ guy!"

"'_That_ _guy'_ is the father of my child, and I'm sorry but he is going to be in my life!" I shook my head, I could feel my breath start to catch, "I can't do anything about that and I won't; he's a good person and a great father to Oliver! You'd know that if you got the chance to actually talk to him and not criticize him the way you were!" Logan went to cut me off as he straightened his head, "No. Logan, you have to realize that he's been through so much and then to mock him about the book he took so long to write, that's unbelievable!"

"Listen Rory!" Logan snapped, "I didn't mock him! If he's a writer, he has to take criticism. I wasn't doing anything wrong! And I'm sorry if he's led a hard life, but don't we all?"

"Oh yeah, you'd know all about that right?" I rolled my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan's eyes squinted and his jaw grew tight.

"Whatever Logan," I replied after a moment and shook my head, "He's trying to do all he can to be in Oliver's life; we both know what it's like to not have a father around! Jess is doing all he can, Logan!" I cleared my throat, "You were the one that wanted to meet him! You, not me! I didn't force this on you! And I know he didn't want to come, but he did! Because you're in Oliver's life and-"

Logan scoffed, cutting me off, "Rory, don't be so naïve- he came here because you asked him too! I did want to meet him but he was being just as rude as I was, so don't blame it all on me!" Logan's jaw clenched, "And don't guilt trip me into your whole father thing! Yeah, I had a father physically, but emotionally I don't! And I never will! So don't you dare guilt trip me on that one!"

I swallowed and glanced around at the people looking at us. I cleared my throat again, turning my attention back to Logan, "Listen, Logan- I don't want to talk to you right now! I can't believe you would do something like that in front of Oliver; what am I supposed to say to him? What am I supposed to say to _Jess_? Okay, I just don't want to see you right now; I'm sorry. Just give me time; I'll call you later."

"Rory…" Logan trailed off.

I shrugged and walked out of the restaurant and walking to Jess' car, climbing in the passenger seat and buckling my seatbelt. I glanced back to Oliver, who looked happy to see me in the car. Jess pulled away from his parked state and sped off, screeching onto the highway. I bit my lip and glanced at Jess; his cheeks were red and his mouth was in a tight line.

"I'm sorry about him, Jess…" I trailed off and shrugged, "He's usually not like that and I'm sorry he acted the way he did."

Jess stayed quiet, his jaw clenching tighter. I swallowed the nervous feeling and looked back to Oliver who was staring out the window to the heavy snow falling. I shifted my eyes back to the front and looked out the window, chewing on my lip again.

--

**_A/N: hey guys! so, here's chapter five! i didn't know how to end it, so i was busy with that! &when i asked you whether or not you'd like it to be a Rory/Jess story, i recieved so many reviews/messages saying it should be that way- so thanks for the input! Now, another question: how should i make the pair.. a couple? _**

**_lol, &if i should still have Logan in the story? what do you think?! Rory/Jess - Rory/Jess with a side of Logan? orrr, Rory/Logan &then have Jess for desert. ;) haha, thanks for all the positive reviews! they mean so much to me- keep reviewing, please? :)_**


	6. BAM! The Old You

**Chapter Six**

I clicked the door open, walking forward so there was room to let Jess in; Oliver was asleep in his arms, "Yeah, you could just go put him upstairs." I nodded, closing the door behind them.

Jess nodded and continued in, kicking his shoes off quickly and going up the stairs. I sighed and ran a hand over my face; the lunch we had was not what I had hoped for. I shrugged off my jacket and hung it up on the rack. I kicked off my shoes and started to undo the form-fitted vest, walking towards the small laundry room to the left of the hallway. I threw my vest in the hamper and unbuttoned my dress pants, pulling them off and slipped into a pair of black yoga pants that were in the dryer. I left the white shirt on and made my way back into the living room.

I sat on the couch and waited for Jess to come down. A couple minutes later, I heard his familiar stumping sound from the upstairs and he appeared at the top of the steps. Making his way down slowly, he threw a few uneasy glances my way and came to sit next to me.

"I think we need to ta-"

"What about that dick you're dating?" Jess cut me off harshly.

"He mocked you, yeah- but don't act so innocent, Jess," I shook my head and squinted my eyes, turning my body to face directly at him, "I'm sorry and you know that I'm incredibly proud of you and the work you've accomplished, but you were being rude too; and in front of Oliver, none the less!" I sighed impatiently at him, trying to catch his eyes, "I thought you were capable of doing this! I thought this is what you wanted; you told me that it'd be better for us to date other people- and then the moment I do, **bam**! You're old Jess again!"

It was silent for a few minutes as I stared at Jess. I gnawed at my lip and counted to sixty, three times.

Jess shrugged, glancing up at me, "I don't know why you're blaming this all on me! He started it," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Jess please. That's completely second grade."

"Seriously, Ror! He's completely wrong for you! He's not like us; he doesn't have to work for what he gets! He gets it served to him on a silver platter! I don't understand why you're with him!"

My eyebrows furrowed together as he took a moment to stare at me. My mouth was slightly ajar as I tried to process everything he was saying. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and narrowed my eyes, "Jess, that is not fair!"

"No, Rory; I don't understand why you're with him. He's rude, obnoxious, and pompous. I don't understand. He's the complete opposite of you! I mean, does he know how Oliver got his name? Or why you call me Dodger at times?" His voice was rising, not in anger but more so in confusion as he stood up and turned back to me, bending over slightly to look at me.

"Of course he doesn't know those things!" I raised my voice to meet his, "Those are things between us and our family! If Logan becomes part of _our_ family, then he can be filled in with those things!"

"He's _not_ going to become part of our family, Rory!" Jess shot back, lowering his voice, "This is our family- _my _family! He's not going to be in it!"

I shook my head and scoffed at him, "You can't do that! You turned down that right, when you brought up the subject of not being together! You wanted to stay in Philly! I offered to come with you and you said no!" My voice cracked, I shook my head, "When you decided not to be with me, Jess; it broke my heart!" I could hear my own voice being stressed and scratchy. I took in a deep breath and stared into Jess' eyes, "Logan has been the only guy since you, that I've been able to give my heart to! And Oliver loves him!"

Jess shook his head and whispered, "You had too much going for you, Rory."

"No, don't turn this on me!" I whipped out, standing up and looking up to him, "It was your own stupid selfishness!"

"Selfish?" Jess narrowed his eyes at me and crossed his arms, "I didn't want to hold you back_- you; _I did this for _you!_ If you came to Philadelphia with me, you'd just be a writer for some cheap ass newspaper and not making a name for yourself like you deserved! Now look at you: you're writing for the _New York Times_, Rory! And you would've never done this if you stayed with me!"

I stared at him, blinking away the tears I knew were going to fall down, "Why can't you see that it doesn't matter to me! It wouldn't have mattered to Oliver, which means that it wouldn't have mattered to me! He would've been happy which makes me happy, Jess! Why can't you see that?" I shook my head, "You don't know how many times I've had to explain to him why daddy doesn't live with us! Or the countless times I've tried to read him Oliver Twist and he gets upset because I don't do the voices or the narratives the way daddy does it! Or how about the fact that he cries endlessly on Sunday nights after you leave!?"

I shook my head again, "You don't know all of that! You see him 110 days out of a year, Jess! And sometimes you see me even less! I didn't want this! I didn't plan on having a child with a man who puts his insecurities in front of his own kid! I wanted us to try-" I shrugged, my conclusion coming as a whisper, "But you said no."

It was silent for a moment as Jess took this all in. His face showed no emotion and his lips were in a straight easy line. I tried to read his eyes but he glazed them over to show no emotion. I swallowed the tears and bit my lip.

Jess blinked and tuned back into reality; he cleared his throat and ran his eyes over my flushed face; his mouth opened and then closed three times before he just let his lips fall into a straight line.

I shook my head, letting my face turn away from his and sighed in frustration, "I think- Jess, I really think you should go back to Philadelphia tonight."

"Rory…" Jess scoffed.

"No, Jess. I'm being serious," My voice was flat and I looked back to him, "I need time to think- and I can't do that with you around."

Jess' face was filled with anger for a split second until he masked it over again, "Fine. I'll go say goodbye to Oliver."

Jess thumped quickly up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway. I felt my face scrunch up with the tears that threatened to fall again, until I tried to smooth them away with a deep breath. I rolled my shoulders, stretching out my back and plopped myself down on the couch, running a hand over my face.

Soon enough, Jess came down the stairs and stared at me. I looked back at him and was surprised; his face wasn't his usual 'keep everything masked', but more along the lines of hurt. I sighed and said countless things through my eyes. Jess shrugged slightly and walked the short distance to the door. I looked back over the couch to see the door shut lightly.

I swallowed and ran another hand over my face, trying to release the tension. I stood up and walked upstairs to see the light from Oliver's room flooding into the dimly light hallway. I walked towards the light and stopped in the doorway.

"Did we wake you up?" I mumbled, crossing my arms lightly across my chest.

"No, I woke up when Daddy laid me down."

"Why did you come downstairs?" I started walking in, letting my arms fall.

"You and Daddy were talking," Oliver mumbled back and shrugged as I took a seat next to him on the bed, "I stayed up here."

"Oh, Oliver you didn't have to do that," I smiled and shook my head, "You could've come down."

"It seemed im- impr- im-" Oliver struggled.

"Important?" Oliver nodded, glancing up at me and then back down to a book in his hands. I shrugged at him, "Whatever it is, isn't as important to us as you are, Oliver."

"Why was Logan mad at Daddy?" Oliver asked innocently.

"Oh, buddy," I breathed out, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Logan wasn't mad at Daddy. He was just tired and wasn't feeling too well."

"Logan should sleep then," Oliver mumbled again, his eyebrows furrowing in a pout, "He wasn't being nice to Daddy."

I sighed and ran a hand through Oliver's hair, "Some people are like that. See, when you get tired- you're hungry and don't want to talk to anyone except for Mommy, just like Daddy is. And when Logan gets tired- he doesn't mean to not be nice, he just gets in a bad mood."

"I don't like seeing Daddy upset."

I looked down to the picture he was colouring, "I don't like it either, Ollie-Pop."

We sat in quiet for a few moments. Oliver turning the book around and around in his hands, "Why did Daddy go home?"

I shrugged, "It's just going to be a Momma and Oliver night tonight, okay?" Oliver nodded sadly. My heart ached as I continued, "How about we go to the store and pick up a few things? We can get chocolate and rocky road ice cream."

Oliver grinned, "With chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream?"

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, ruffling Oliver's hair, "Yeah, and how about some nachos and cheese?" He nodded, grinning brightly, "And some… vegetables?"

His grin faded, "Mom…"

I laughed, "I'm joking, bud." I squeezed his shoulder lightly before standing up and going over to his dresser. I grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and a navy blue long-sleeve shirt and threw it at him, "Here, get dressed while I phone Grandma Lorelai."

"Okay, Momma."

I smiled back and made my way out of the room. I grabbed the phone near my bed, plopping down and dialing my mother's number while I slipped on a pair of tan UGGS.

"Was that him at the door?" My mother asked, not bothering to say hello.

"Yeah- we had lunch instead of dinner," I frowned, the uneasy feeling coming back to my stomach, "And it wasn't successful."

"Awe, honey," My mother sighed, "Tell me what happened."

"It was horrible. Logan showed up out of the blue, saying he wanted to surprise me!"

"Well, you were surprised, I'm guessing."

"And then when I was saying hello to him, Jess disappeared to the kitchen and I felt awkward and I felt like I had to pick sides and the whole thing ended with 'I'll just talk to you later!' to Logan" I breathed out and then I mumbled, "And a 'I think you should go back to Philly' to Jess."

"Given by whom?" She sounded very curious.

"By me," I rolled my eyes as if it were obvious, "Mom, Logan mocked Jess for being a writer! And of course Jess freaked out, and he should've, I mean… Jess has been through so much, and Logan just… ah, Logan!" I let out a frustrated sound and breathed out harshly, "This was supposed to be so much better than I wanted! They were supposed to be understanding and actually be themselves rather than these two people that I don't know! Except for Jess, I've seen that side of Jess before. And then we had a big huge fight about what happened and he's all, 'Logan can't be in our family, he can't do this, he can't do this; I did this for you, blah blah blah!'"

"Rory, sweets," My mother chimed in before I could start again, "I don't know what you're talking about! Slow down. Explain to me what happened with Logan, first."

"He was making fun of Jess!" I stated again, sighing in frustration, "I don't know why he was acting jealous and stupid- right in front of Oliver, Mom!"

"Rory, you're his first girlfriend," My mother sighed and then laughed a bit, "Which is incredibly sad, given that the man is close to his 30's- but he has a lot to learn, you know? I'm not trying to say he is in the right, but you have to understand where he's coming from."

I sighed, knowing my mother was right, "I just… I didn't think this was going to be so complicated; I knew it was going to be tough, but… I don't know," I felt the tears start to form; "I don't know what to do- I need my Mommy and I don't care who knows it dammit!"

"Rory," My mother's voice sounded sad and full of empathy for me, "I love you to pieces, and you know that. I would so be there for you right now, but I can't." She sighed, "It's difficult to date when you're involved with your child's father- trust me I know. But if Logan is the one, then he'll come around. But as for now, tell me what happened with Jess."

I sighed and began to explain the fight with Jess. My mother putting her two cents in here and there, "It's just stupid! He was the one that wanted to see other people! I mean, it took me so long to be able to give my heart out again and then he wants to stomp on it and tell me that I can't?"

"As much as I hate to say it, Kid- you know Jess still loves you," She sighed into the phone, "He'd do anything for you and he's always hated to see you with other people, right?" I huffed, "Remember Dean?"

"Mom, that was more than ten years ago," I shook my head, "It's different now- we're older, we have a kid!"

"Which is half the problem," My mother reasoned into the phone, "If you're going to have two fathers for one child, you have to deal with the complications and plus, Oliver is only four right now, when I started to date regularly, you were more than three times his age!" My mouth hung open and she caught on without even seeing me, "Oh, that's not what I meant! I mean, he doesn't exactly understand everything that you're going through; he doesn't even know how babies are made!" My mom laughed into the phone, "So right now, he sees one as his daddy, the other as another adult."

I sighed into the phone again, "So what are you trying to say?"

"Honey, only you know what's right for you. But, I think you should focus on Oliver right now and let the pieces fall where they may."

"Okay," I said in defeat, "Thanks mom."

"No problem, swee-" A big crash came from the other line and I heard Luke curse loudly, "Luke? Luke, are you okay?" The phone line scratched and then my mothers voice came back on, "Honey, I've got to go! I love you though, okay? Call me later!"

"Okay, love you too."

"Momma?" I heard from the door.

I threw the phone down on my bed and turned my attention towards my son, "Yeah, bud?"

"Are you sad?" Oliver asked, walking in and standing in front of me.

My eyebrows furrowed together and I looked into his intense eyes, "Why would you ask that?"

"You look sad," Oliver matched my expression and placed a hand on the side of my face.

I placed one hand on either side of Oliver's head and bent down to be face-to-face with him, "I'm with you right now, buddy; I can never be sad when I'm with you," I smiled at him and watched as he smiled back. I leaned forward and kissed his nose then his forehead; leaning my cheek against his hairline, "I love you, Oliver."

"Love you too, Mommy."

---

**_A/N: Heeey so here's the next chappy! Sorry for the sadness, you guys probably hate me right now! haha, well- it'll get better i promise! lemme know what you guys think &what i should do next!!!! thanks for all of your guys' input it's helped to write a better story and it's encouraged me! so keep it continuing please!! _**


	7. Phone Calls and Corn Pops

**Chapter Seven**

_I bit my lip as I knocked on Jess' door. I stuffed my hands into my light winter jacket, even though I was in a warm apartment building. Soon, the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Jess; his eyes widening in surprise._

"_Rory?" Jess blinked his voice raspy with sleep, "What are you doing here at-" He checked his watch, "2:03 in the morning, is everything okay? Did you drive all the way here from Yale?"_

_My lip felt raw as I chewed on it. I shrugged and moved past him after he motioned me in. Jess closed his apartment door and placed a hand to the small of my back, rubbing his face with the other as we walked in._

"_Do you want a drink of anything?" Jess offered, pushing me into the small living room as he walked into the kitchen. I shook my head and he made his way back to me, sitting down next to me on the couch, moving his body to face directly at me, "Ror, you're worrying me; you have to tell me what's going on."_

_I licked my lips and mumbled, "I don't know how to."_

"_Well, the beginning is always a good start."_

_I could feel my eyes swell up with tears as I stared at his sleepy smirk. Jess' face dropped as he registered the sadness in my eyes. I shrugged again and looked to the closed door that led to the balcony. _

_I let out an undistinguishable noise, which sounded like a gurgle rather than words. I cleared my throat and tried again, looking back to Jess, "Do you remember a few months ago, that night above the bookstore?"_

_Jess began to smirk, "Yeah, of course I do." Jess moved his arm to rest on the back of the couch and softly played with my hair, "It was a long time coming; no pun intended."_

"_Well, that's it," I shrugged, my voice was scratchy with tears and my breath hitched in my throat as I tried to push out the next set of words, "That night- well… I- you," I stopped talking, trying to regain my composure as I took in a deep breath and let it out, "I'm… I- I'm pregnant, Jess."_

_Jess' hand stopped moving and I felt my hair lightly fall to my shoulder. I looked back to Jess; his eyes and face were blank and he wasn't moving, "Jess?"_

_Tears were falling down my face silently as I looked over his frozen face. I lifted my hand to cup his cheek, which made his eyes blink, "What did you just say?"_

_I bit my lip and mumbled again, "I'm pregnant."_

_Jess let out a deep breath, still keeping his emotions hidden from me. I was gnawing on my lip again when he raised an eyebrow to me, "Let's watch a movie."_

_This time, my eyebrow raised, "What?"_

"_Let's watch a movie, or read a book or something…" Jess moved from the couch and stood up, walking towards the TV set, "Movie?"_

"_Jess, did you just hear what I just said?" I asked, my voice was still raspy as I moved off the couch and followed him._

"_It's late, let's watch a movie. We can fall asleep," Jess was rummaging through his DVD collection and turned his head to me, holding up a random movie. He smirked and put the disc in, grabbing the remote and laid on the couch._

"_Jess, don't you think we should be talking about this?" _

"_Shhh," Jess held a finger up to his lips and glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, "We'll go over your pro-con list in the morning or later," Jess shrugged, "Let's just watch a movie right now, okay?"_

_I swallowed the uneasy lump in my throat and let Jess pull me to lay on top of him. Jess kissed the top of my head as it rested on his chest and ran a hand down my back to rest where my jeans met my hips. _

"_But Jess-" I sighed and pulled my head up, looking at the side of his face._

"_Shhh," Jess shushed me again, moving his head to look back at me._

_His eyes were glossy with the thoughts swirling around in his head, and I knew he just wanted to think. I sighed again and let my head rest back on his chest as I brought my right hand up to lay under it. The ease of his heartbeat and the feel of his fingers running over the small of my back and down my hip instantly calmed me, and I soon found myself dozing off._

_Ring, ring._

"_Jess, get the phone," I mumbled._

_Ring, ring._

"_Jess!" I mumbled again as the ringing got louder._

Ring, ring!

My eyes snapped open to hear the phone ringing early in the morning on Monday. I glanced at the time: 3:04AM. I blinked my eyes and let them fall again as I lifted my hand to search for the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I groaned into the phone.

"Am I speaking with a Rory Gilmore?" A voice asked quickly.

"Yes, this is she," I stretched, trying to make myself aware.

"Oh thank God," The voice said, relief obviously laced with his accent, "Rory- it's Logan; there's been an accident!"

I cleared my throat, trying to register his words, "What? Who is this?"

"It's Finn, Rory!" The voice- Finn, stated impatiently, "Come on, get up! I know it's at al un-godly hour but you have to wake up! You have to come here!"

"Co- come where?" I sat up, my heart beat accelerating, "Finn, you have to slow down and explain to me what's going on!?"

"Logan, he's been in an accident, Rory! He's in really bad shape!"

"What kind of-" Finn cut me off.

"Just come to the hospital!" Finn yelled the hospital they were at and then the line went dead.

I threw my phone down on the bed and slipped out of the warmth. I ran into my closet and slipped out of my pajamas and into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black and white 'The Clash' long-sleeved shirt. I grabbed my purse, phone and keys and put them at the top of the staircase and then made my way down the hall and into Oliver's room.

I grabbed a sweater for him and pulled the blankets off, "Hey baby, sorry but we have to go somewhere."

"Momma, what's happening?" My son sleepily asked, still not fully awake.

"Come on," I slipped the sweater over his head and pulled his arms through, "You'll be fine in your pajamas, you can sleep on the way there."

I lifted Oliver into my arms to make him rest on my hip. I quickly walked out of the room and down the hall, picking up my purse and fleeted down the stairs, slipping on my UGGS. I grabbed a pair of shoes for Oliver and put his coat on while just grabbing mine and running out to the car. I hit the open button and heard the locks unhitch as I opened the passenger side backdoor and carefully put Oliver in his booster seat. I buckled him in and wrapped the blanket I had in the backseat around him.

After getting in the car and starting the engine, I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, turning left at the end and made my way towards the hospital. I glanced at my phone on the passenger seat a couple times before grabbing it and dialing the number.

"Rory?" He questioned, "Are you okay? Is Oliver okay? What's going on?"

"Jess, I know that the last time we talked was pretty bad," My voice shook as I tried to make sense, "But I really need you to come here- I don't know what to do, I don't- I don't… I need you here with me right now. I need you to watch Oliver; I need you to come here please. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the things I said, but I really need you right now!"

"Okay, slow down-" Jess mumbled as I heard him moving around on the other line, "What's going on?"

"It's Logan," I breathed out as I turned off the highway and onto a busy street, "What the hell? Why would there be traffic at 4 in the morning, come on New York!"

"What's… Rory, are you driving right now?"

"Logan is at the hospital!" I stressed, glancing in my rearview mirror at Oliver, "I know you won't be here until this afternoon, but Jess I re-"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" Jess said in a soft tone, the tone he used to try to sooth me, "Just stay calm- we'll figure it all out when I get there, okay?"

"Thank you Jess," I mumbled.

"Yeah," He mumbled back and clicked the phone shut.

I sighed and turned into the hospital parking lot and paid the parking fee. I jumped out of the car, grabbing Oliver and making my way to the west wing. I entered the hospital, realizing the last time I was in here was for Oliver and when he broke his arm when he was three. I felt my stomach drop as I lifted Oliver from slipping off my hip and went towards the elevators.

I reached the 5th floor and went to the reception desk, "Excuse me, um, I'm looking for Logan Huntzberger- what room?"

"I'm sorry, he's in surgery right now," The middle-aged woman frowned at me, "But the waiting room is just over there."

"Is there a doctor I can talk to or something that knows anything about his case?" I asked, lifting Oliver up again and watched as her eyes fixed on the sleeping form in my arms.

"Are you in anyway related to Mr. Huntzberger?" She pressed, her eyes finally reaching mine again, a stern look in her eyes.

I sighed, "I'm his girlfriend… I think," I shook my head, glancing away but then back to her, "Yeah, I'm his girlfriend- is there anyway I could see his doc-"

"I'm sorry," She shook her head; "We can't give out any information when there isn't a family member present- but we'll come find you when he's awake."

I sighed again, "Okay… thank you."

I smiled at her and walked the short distance to the small waiting room, immediately spotting Finn and Colin sitting in the corner. I made my way over to them and they stood up after noticing me.

"Rory," Finn sighed with relief, "I'm sorry for calling you like I did; I'd just thought you'd like to know."

"No, don't apologize," I shook my head and smiled at him, "Thank you for calling me, Finn."

"Well," He playfully frowned, glancing down to Oliver, "Sorry you had to wake the little monster, Rory."

I laughed a little and placed Oliver down on the uncomfortable padded waiting bench that was up against the wall. I sat down on the end and lifted his head to rest on my thigh. I wrapped my jacket around him and looked up to see Colin and Finn sit down across from me.

"No worries," I shook my head, "I called um… I called Jess," I mumbled, "He'll be here probably this afternoon, he'll take Oliver home; I'll stay here."

Finn and Colin nodded but kept their mouths shut. No doubt Logan had told his best friends what had happened at the lunch and between us. I bit my lip and draped my arm across Oliver's chest to rest on his stomach.

"So what happened?" I asked abruptly, thinking of all the possible things Logan could have done, "Car accident?"

Colin and Finn turned their heads to each other and shared a look. I raised an eyebrow when they turned back to me. Colin was the one who spoke, "No."

"No?" I pressed, "Care to elaborate?"

Colin gulped and shrugged; Finn just sat quietly, "No."

"Okay, guys; what happened?" My heart met my stomach as I continued to think of everything that could have gone wrong; that's when I realized, "No…"

"Rory…" Finn stated.

"I can't believe you guys," I shook my head, "He told me he was done!"

"Rory, it's not what you think," Colin stated, shaking his head.

"It's Monday!" I continued, "He just got home on Saturday-"

"Rory, love, you're making a scene…" Finn trailed off, glancing around at the people who were quietly whispering and quickly looking at our group.

I shook my head again, "You guys are idiots!" I sighed, glancing down at Oliver and then back up at the two men, lowering my voice, "It's one thing when we're in college but now? Really?"

"He was just blowing off some steam," Colin shrugged, "It was the first time in, I don't know how many months, we all got together to have a boys weekend; it was innocent."

"Oh, boys weekend, right; with girls, booze and jumping off buildings?" I rolled my eyes, lowering my voice so I could only hear it, "I can't believe he would be so immature."

"Like Colin said, he was just blowing off some steam," Finn shrugged.

"How bad was it?" I asked, not looking at them.

"They didn't really say," Finn stated, "But, I'm pretty sure he broke his leg and he's full of cuts and bruises."

I sighed and didn't reply. I leaned my head back against the wall and bit my lip; closing my eyes from the blinding lights.

"_Momma!" A piercing scream came from down the hall as I looked through the box of Jess' stuff, "Mommy!" The scream turned into a gurgled cry and I ran to Oliver's room._

"_Oliver?" I called out while running through the hall, "What's wrong?" I swung myself into Oliver's room to see him on the floor and clutching his left arm, "What happened?"_

_I moved further in the room, kneeling down to his level and glancing around at what could've happened, that's when I remembered that he was having a nap and must've climbed out of his bed._

"_I hurt my arm!" Oliver wailed, "Momma, it hurts!"_

"_Let me see it," I ordered and watched as he held it out, his wrist was swollen and he wasn't moving it, "Can you move your wrist up, buddy?"_

_He tried and screamed in pain again, "Mommy!"_

"_Alright, we have to go to the hospital!" I mumbled and stood, picking Oliver up carefully at the same time._

"_I want Daddy!" He cried into my neck._

"_He'll be there babe," I assured my son, "I promise."_

"Ma'am?" I heard a stern voice question, placing a soft hand on my shoulder, "Excuse me, Miss?"

My eyes fluttered open to see a tall man in scrubs, with light brown hair and bright green eyes. I glanced down to see Oliver still sleeping and smiled up at the man, blushing, "Sorry."

"It's fine," The man waved a hand, sitting down in the chair across from me, where Finn was sitting previously. I glanced around for him and Colin but they were nowhere in sight, "You're here for Huntzberger, right?" I nodded, still feeling the blush on my cheeks, "I'm Doctor Sullivan, I did the surgery on your husband."

"Logan?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and glancing at the time: 8:30AM. Dr. Sullivan nodded, "Oh um, Logan isn't-"

Dr. Sullivan immediately shook his head, cutting me off, "I can only release information for relatives, remember?" He smirked and nodded slowly, "So, as I was saying; I did the surgery on your husband," His smirk grew into a grin which showed his perfect teeth, I chuckled at him, "It was long, but a success none the less."

"Thank you," I nodded, "What exactly was wrong?"

"Mr. Huntzberger had some internal bleeding and we're lucky we got to him when we did," He nodded, "Other than that, he has a couple broken ribs, a fractured ankle and a mild concussion. He has some bruised bones and a couple scrapes; but he'll make a full recovery."

I nodded, "Thank you, again."

"Not a problem," Dr. Sullivan smiled, "It was my pleasure," He looked at me for a moment before slightly shaking his head and continuing, "He um… Logan is still asleep, but he'll be awake soon; you'll be able to see him within two hours."

I nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Sullivan."

He chuckled softly and stood up, "He just has to get cleaned up, and I'll come and get you when he's ready."

I smiled, "Thanks," I looked around again to find Colin and Finn as the doctor walked away, "Um, Dr. Sullivan?"

He turned around and smiled at me, "Yes?"

"I know this is out of the blue, but um… Have you seen a tall, tan guy with brown hair with an accent being followed by a short, pale guy with light brown hair?"

He laughed again, "Yeah- they went down to the café; they wanted me to tell 'the pretty girl with curly brown hair and killer curves with a child lying on her lap'," He smirked, looking back to me from his "thinking" pose and took a breath, continuing, "The status of their mate, Logan Huntzberger."

I laughed, blushing again, "Thanks again."

"You're very thankful," Doctor Sullivan concluded, "But it's seriously my pleasure to talk to a pretty girl with curly brown hair and killer curves."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, watching him walk away. I heard my stomach growl hungrily and I decided it was a good time to go eat before we could go see Logan. I shook Oliver awake softly, earning a few groans but eventfully got him up. We walked to the elevator, his hand wrapped in mine.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Oliver asked, glancing up at me and then back to the opening metal doors.

"Logan was hurt, Ollie- we're here to make him feel better," I nodded, pressing the little plastic button to the café floor.

"Why can't we see him yet?" Oliver asked another question.

I sighed, "Because the nurses are taking care of him right now, bud. We have to wait until they come to get us."

He nodded and stayed quiet for a minute, as we walked off the elevator and into the near empty café, "Is Daddy coming?"

I sighed and walked to the line, grabbing a tray, "Yeah, buddy he is- he's going to take you home after you see Logan," I smiled down at him and then turned my attention to the different cereal they had, "Do you want some Corn Pops?"

--

**_A/N: heeey guys, sorry for all the Loganhaters here, but c'mon! it makes for good plot lines. lol, lemme know what you think &what you want to happen!!!??? Where should i go from here? What would you like to see happen? Let me know! p.s. sorry, but i just wanted to get this up so if there are grammar/spelling mistakes, i will surely fix them- but i don't have time right now! i promise i'll go through it again when i have time! leave me lovely reviews please! i love reading them, especially the long ones that tell me what you want to happen &that tell me what you thought was good! please leave them, it makes me feel good &motivated! alright, i should go! but thanks for reading!!! :)_**


	8. Great Expectations

**Chapter Eight**

"Logan?" Oliver quietly stated, as he backed up against my legs and held both my hands.

"Hey buddy," Logan groaned out, trying to hide the pain.

I bit my lip and forced my legs to move forward, which caused Oliver to move with me. I licked my dry lips and tried to smile at the man strapped with bandages and gauze. My eyes started to tear up when I saw the bruises and cuts covering the skin I could see.

"Hey… don't cry," Logan whispered and stared at me, "I'm sorry they called you."

"Don't say that," I squeezed out, "I'm just glad you're okay- or, are going to be okay at least."

He smiled at me and moved his eyes to Oliver, "Don't be scared, bud. I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Oliver stayed still for a moment and then ran to Logan's bed, hugging him. Logan gasped in pain but tried to conceal it from Oliver. His face scrunched up and his teeth ground together as he tried to hold in the yelp; he slowly moved his arms to hug Oliver back.

I rushed over but Logan held up a hand to me. I stopped in my tracks and watched the moment. Eventually, Oliver let him go and looked at all the machines he was hooked up to.

"What's this one for?" Oliver pointed to the IV, following the tube with his eyes, "It goes into your skin."

"Yeah," I cut in, "It has medicine in it and it is going to help Logan's body to become better."

"Just like us?"

"No," I shook my head, "That's going to make him physically better, Ollie-pop; we're more of an emotional pick-me-up."

Oliver nodded, although not quite understanding everything. Logan stared at me and sighed, "I'm sorry for this, Ace- I really am."

I shrugged, "We'll talk about it later." I sat down in the chair beside his bed and smiled at him. He returned it briefly and turned his attention to Oliver who was continually asking questions.

I glanced up at the clock a couple hours later, after my stomach growled; 2:05PM. I cleared my throat and looked at Logan who was trying to keep his eyes open while listening to a story that Oliver was telling him. I bit my lip and stood up, immediately Logan and Oliver's eyes turned to me.

"Hey honey, how about we go get something to eat? Give Logan a little bit to rest," I suggested to my imaginative 4 year old.

Oliver nodded, "Sure; bye Logan!"

"See you later, buddy," Logan tiredly smiled and then glanced up at me, "You're coming back, right?"

I stared at him and finally nodded after a moment of thinking, "Yeah, of course I'm coming back."

"Okay…" Logan nodded and slowly laid his head back, "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit."

"Okay," I whispered, taking Oliver's hand and walking out of Logan's room, "What do you want for lunch, Oliver?"

"Um… Pizza!" He grinned up at me.

We walked down to the café and ordered two slices of pizza. As we waited for it to be ready, I took out my phone and dialed Jess' number, wondering where he was.

"Yeah?" Jess answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello to you too," I mumbled, "Sorry about the call this morning, it was just-"

"Ror, I'm like two seconds away," Jess mumbled back, clearly not in the mood to talk, "I'll park and meet you where?"

"Um… We just ordered pizza, so meet us in the café?" I shrugged and grabbed a tray, smiling at Oliver who placed two chocolate milks on it.

"I'll see you soon."

I sighed and slid the phone back into my sweater pocket; I know I shouldn't have called him. Jess was going to act like this the entire time he's here- in New York. At least he pushes it on me and not on our son.

"Momma, the pizza's ready," Oliver stated, pointing to the lady who was offering the greasy food to us.

I shook my head a little and took the pizza's, "Sorry."

We sat down and began eating. Oliver ate silently and his eyes widened as he glanced behind me, "Daddy!"

I put my slice down and turned around to see Jess in grey sweatpants and his leather jacket undone, revealing an Olive green t-shirt. I smiled at him as he made his way over to us.

"Thank for coming Jess," I moved over in the booth to make room for him.

Jess shrugged off his jacket and sat down next to me, ignoring my statement and grinning at Oliver, "Hey buddy."

"What are you doing here, Daddy? Are you visiting Logan too?" Oliver's eyes widened as he tried to understand why his father was here.

"No," Jess shook his head, "We're going to have a Daddy and Oliver day tonight while Mom stays here with Logan."

Oliver frowned, "But… Logan needs me to feel better."

"Oh Ollie," I breathed out, "Logan will understand; plus you haven't had a day with just Daddy in forever."

"Okay," Oliver mumbled, taking another bite of pizza.

Jess sighed in frustration and leaned back, checking his watch and cracking his knuckles.

"Do you have an appointment?" I inquired sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Jess turned his face towards me slowly, giving me a stern look and rolled his eyes, "Listen, I don't want to be here. I came because you needed me to, but I wasn't planning on staying."

"He's eating his lunch Jess," I whispered, tilting my head and body so Oliver couldn't see us bickering, "He's almost done, calm down."

Jess shook his head again and scoffed, "Whatever."

"Okay," I shook my head and pushed him out of the booth, "Oliver stay right there, do not move!" Oliver nodded and continued eating as I dragged Jess to stand behind the booth on Oliver's side.

"What are you doing?" Jess snapped, glancing around at the people eating their lunches.

"I need to talk to you about a couple things," I stated, "Firstly, I'm sorry about our previous conversation, but I can't handle this attitude from you right now and I don't deserve it. Secondly, I need you to call my mom and tell her what's going on, please. I know you don't want to, but please, Jess. And tell her that I'll call her when I can; please?"

Jess' stern look was on his face for a moment until it slowly faltered and he nodded, "Okay, yeah sure."

"Daddy, I'm done eating!" Oliver stated, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah buddy," Jess' gaze lingered on me for a moment and then he turned to Oliver and grinned, "Let's go home."

"I'll walk you guys out," I stated and zipped up Oliver's coat, lifting him up to my hip and we made our way out to the doors.

"Alright," Jess mumbled, "Oh, I almost forgot; I brought you a book, you know if Logan's sleeping or whatever."

I smiled and took the small paperback out of his hands and glanced at it; 'Great Expectations', "Thanks."

Oliver wrapped his arms around me, "Bye Momma, tell Logan I said bye!"

I squeezed him to me and nodded, "Okay, I will. Bye babe, love you."

I slid him down and stared at Jess, hooking my thumbs into the waistband of my sweatpants, "Thanks again Jess."

He shrugged, "Whatever, it's fine."

I sighed and quickly put my arms around him, whispering, "I'm sorry."

I felt Jess swallow and wrap his arms around me, "We need to talk when you get home tonight- I've been thinking, and I really need to talk to you."

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "Okay," I pulled back and looked over his features; blank. I smiled at Oliver and waved as they started walking away, "Bye guys, see you later on tonight."

I made my way back upstairs to Logan's room to find him completely asleep. I turned off the lights and closed the door, walking over to the lamp that was attached to the wall and turned it on. I sat down in the chair beside the bed and glanced at Logan for a moment before taking my UGGS off and putting my feet up on the side of his bed. I squished down into the chair to get more comfortable and opened the book.

"_We can make this work; I can be the boyfriend type, Rory!" Logan pleaded, moving around the coffee table in his apartment to stand in front of me, "I can do this, for us. I promise you I can!"_

"_Logan," I mumbled and shook my head, "I don't want to ask you to change who you are, you're not a boyfriend guy, Logan; I understand that. But I am, I am a girlfriend girl, I thought I could handle dating, but I can't- I don't like it and I don't want to."_

"_But I don't want to lose you, Rory! I want to be with you, I can make this work! I won't stay out partying all night, I'll be good for you, I promise!" Logan lifted one hand to my hip and the other to my neck, pulling me closer, "I don't want to give up on this; I want to be with you."_

_I sighed and rested my forehead against Logan's, "I want to be with you too."_

"_See," Logan smirked, "If we both want it, we can make it happen."_

_I pulled my head back and looked in his eyes, "Logan, it's not that simple!"_

"_Come on, Ace! Let me prove it to you, I can be a boyfriend! I can be good for you and Oliver!" Logan pleaded again, kissing my forehead._

"_I don't know, Logan! I've known you for so long and I've never seen you with just one girl!" I shook my head, my thoughts going back to his little club and the partying, "And the whole Life and Death Brigade- yeah it's fun but it's not good for Oliver to be around, and to be honest it's not good for me-"_

_Logan cut me off, raising both his hands to rest on my cheeks, "I won't do the stunts anymore, I promise. If you want me to quit the Brigade, I will."_

"_Logan!" I raised my voice a little, "I don't want you to! I don't want you to change for me; I'm just-"_

_Logan kissed me to cut me off and pulled away, leaning our foreheads together as he ran his hands down to my arms to grab my fingers, "I want to change for you- I want to be good for you."_

"Rory?" Logan whispered, running a hand up and down my leg, "Ace, wake up."

My eyes fluttered open and I moved my head to look at Logan. He smiled softly at me, "Your back's going to hurt if you sleep like that."

I cleared my throat and ran a hand down my face as I tried to sit up a little, while still trying to keep contact with Logan, "I was reading and I guess I fell asleep."

Logan nodded slowly, "Yeah, I would think that."

"I'm sorry about Saturday," I mumbled and lifted my head to rest on my hand, "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

He shrugged and then winced in pain, "It's okay, you had a right to; I was being an ass."

"Yeah, you were; but I still shouldn't have said some of the things I said," I nodded, "So how high was the jump this time?"

Logan stiffened and looked over my blank face, "Rory…" I shook my head and stared at him. Logan swallowed and tried to look less uncomfortable, letting go of my leg as i let them fall to the ground, "I was just blowing off some steam."

"By jumping off a building that would probably top your last record, so more than 12 floors," I nodded, "Logan, I'm sorry but that's really immature."

"Rory, I don't feel like talking about it here," Logan mumbled and shifted slowly, hissing out a breath of pain.

I ignored him and continued, "Are you just going to do this everytime we have a fight?"

"Rory," Logan's voice instantly turned to his stern one and he stared at me, "I haven't done any stunts with the Brigade in 6- almost 7 months- since we've begun dating; I stopped jumping for you and Oliver," He shook his head, still staring at me defensively, "You wanted to break-up and I was just blowing off some steam. You probably wouldn't have even known about it, but this happened."

"I wanted time, Logan! I didn't want to break up," I shook my head, "But besides that, you were going to keep this a secret from me?"

"I wasn't going to keep this a secret from you," He shook his head, casting his eyes down, "I just wasn't going-"

"No, you were going to keep this a secret from me," I nodded, "Logan, if this is a relationship; it has to be an honest one. You know everything about me," I shook my head, "I understand that this is new to you, but it's been nearly seven months; you can't hide things from me, it's not fair."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Logan mumbled and glanced up at me, "This hasn't happened to me before and I didn't know how to handle it, so I did the only thing I knew how to do."

"Jumping off buildings?" I sarcastically remarked.

"I'm sorry," Logan whispered and shrugged, "I'm ju… I'm sorry, okay?"

"Logan, I need to know that if we're going to have fights- you're not going to run off and practically hurl yourself to your death… or this, if you're lucky!" I motioned to the room and him, "It's not a good lesson to Oliver."

"It was a one time deal, I promise," Logan mumbled and stared into my eyes.

I sighed, "I just… I can't handle this, Logan; it's killing me to see you like this."

"Rory," Logan looked over my face and reached to grab my hand, "I… I- Rory, I love you."

--

**_A/N: Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! sorry for the ending haha, lemme know what you guys think!? &what do you think Jess has to talk to Rory about? =O hha, lemme knoww! oh, oh! &How do you think Rory should react to Logan's confession?! alright, lemme know! thanks for reading guys- means alot to me. :)_**


	9. Best News

**Chapter Nine**

"Rory?" His rough voice asked, "Ace, did you just hear me?"

"Logan, why did you say that?" I asked in a small voice, not looking at him.

He made a noise while sighing, "Because that's the way I felt."

I felt sick and my shoulders felt heavy, "Logan…"

My mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to think about this, "Logan, I'm sorry…"

"I don't know what you're getting at, Rory?" I lifted my head and saw his eyebrow rise.

I shook my head and blinked a couple times, "Logan, I don't know how to respond to that."

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?" Logan inquired with his eyes narrowing slightly, sounding suddenly very defensive.

My mouth closed again as I continued to think; Logan was a great guy and could give me anything I ever wanted. He was good for me and I knew that, but as hard as I tried to have more feelings with him, they just weren't there. I bit my lip as I came to that conclusion and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Rory, what's going on?" Logan asked, more softly this time.

"Logan…" I tried to start, my voice a little shaky. I tried to shake my head and I glanced back up at him from staring at my hands, "Logan, I _need_ you to know, that you're the guy," I sniffed and felt my forehead scrunch up, "You're the guy that I wan- that I want to love…"

"Ace…" I cut Logan off, by shaking my head.

"Just let me get this out," I tried to smile at him- Logan stayed quiet, "You're the guy that I _want_ to love, okay?" Logan nodded slowly, his eyes sad and full of hurt, "There's just this wall standing in the way…" I laughed humorously at the ridiculous metaphor, "And as much as I try to jump over it, or try to break it down- it's there," I shrugged, "And I don't think it's going anywhere, anytime soon."

Logan's eyes looked over my face; all of the hurt and sorrow that was on it was seen. Logan sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to carefully pinch the bridge of his nose.

"This wall…" Logan sighed, letting his hand fall and he rolled his head back to look at me, "It's name wouldn't happen to be 'Jess', would it?"

I stared at him and bit my lip. After a couple beats of silence I sighed, "Logan, I'm so sorry."

Logan let his eyes slowly close as he rested his head back against the propped up pillow. His jaw was set and he moved his head to look at me. His eyes had unshed tears forming in them; one of the first times I had ever seen such sadness over his features.

"You don't know how sorry I am, really," I spoke softly, slightly above a whisper.

"I think I do," Logan matched my voice, his eyes resting on mine as he reached to grab my hand.

"I'm so sorry," I shook my head, letting the tears fall. I stood up and sat on his bed, leaning down to put my face in his neck and felt his arms wrap around me.

"I know," His voice scratched out as he rubbed my arm and tangled his left hand in my hair, "I know…"

******

I pulled into the driveway after arriving home. I had stopped at a book store for about two hours after leaving Logan once visiting hours were over. I bit my lip and tried to calm myself as I thought back to when he said he didn't want me going to the hospital anymore; saying that it would be too hard, which I completely understood.

I grabbed the bag of books and got out of my car, closing the door and slowly making my way in, "I'm home!"

"Shh!" I heard from the living room.

I raised an eyebrow and dropped the bag, kicking off my UGGS and walking into the living room to see Jess lounging on the couch, "Any reason I'm being told to shush in my own house?"

He shrugged, "I just put Oliver to bed and I highly doubt he's asleep yet."

I nodded and walked numbly over to the couch, sitting down where Jess made me some room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jess asked, sitting up and placing his elbows on his far-apart knees, "Is Logan okay?"

I shrugged, glancing at him, "We broke up."

Jess' face went soft and he laid a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged slightly, "It was going to happen sooner or later."

"Still…" Jess mumbled, "I bet it's hard."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah."

Jess seemed uncomfortable for a moment and then mumbled, "Want to talk about it?"

I smirked slightly and made my eyes meet his, "You don't want to talk about it."

"But you do."

"It doesn't matter."

"To me it does," Jess blurted out and then formed his mouth to a straight line.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Rory," Jess started, "I don't want to just… just be Oliver's dad…" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I want us to be a family."

"Jess, we are a family…" I trailed off, not understanding completely.

"No," He shook his head, "A proper family…"

"I don't… Jess?" I asked, trying to understand him.

"This is such horrible timing," Jess shook his head mumbling.

"Okay, Jess tell me what's going on," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want Oliver asking why I'm never there," Jess shook his head as I finally came around, "I don't want you feeling like I'm not there for you, because I am- and I _always_ will be," Jess stared into my eyes as he tried to explain himself, "I want us to be a proper family; I'll move closer if it makes it easier."

"I can't ask you to do that, Jess." I shook my head regretfully.

"You don't have to," He shook his head, "I want to."

"What about your store?" I shook my head.

"We've been wanting to expand it, so if you're okay with me coming to live closer, we'll be opening up another one here in New York," Jess grinned proudly, "I'd be managing it."

I smiled at him, "You'd do that for Oliver?"

Jess chuckled, "Yeah, and for _you_."

I grinned back at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you, that's probably the best news I've heard all week."

He laughed again and embraced me, hiding his face in my hair. He pulled back and kissed my elbow that laid lazily on his shoulder. He took my hand and started to play with my fingers.

"You know it killed me today…" Jess started, trailing off and letting out a slow breath.

"What?"

"Oliver," He bit his lip, not looking at my face, but intently staring at my ring with mine, Oliver and Jess' birthstones that Jess' had gotten me when Oliver was born, "Oliver wanted to stay with him."

I sucked in a breath, not really knowing how to respond. My thoughts traced back to my break up with Logan, which I forgot about up until Jess had mentioned him, "Jess…"

He shrugged, cutting me off, "It was just a surprise, is all."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, using my other hand to rake through his messy hair.

He shrugged again, finally looking up at me, "It was just a hit, you know?"

I nodded and leaned against his side, resting my forehead on his collarbone, "Yeah."

He let go of my fingers and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head, "I'm sorry about your break up with Logan." I shrugged to his remark and he let the subject drop, "Movie?"

I took in a breath and pulled back nodding, "Sure- you pick." He started smirking and I shook my head, "Nothing with Kate Hudson, sorry."

"Well then, Ms. Bossy-Pants, it's not really my pick then, now is it?" His smirk grew bigger as I narrowed my eyes.

"Just pick the damn movie."

******

"Mom?" I grumbled into the phone.

"So uh, thanks daughter of mine," Her voice sounded stressed.

"Mom?" I grumbled again, opening my left eye that wasn't crushed into the pillow and staring at the clock: 3:03AM, "It's three o'clock in the morning?"

"Hm, well…" She mumbled back, "You get Jess to tell me that you're in the hospital with Logan; Jess not exactly being the most talkative guy, and you don't even call me when you get home? What is that?"

"Mom!" I whined into the phone, "Early morning; sun still not up. Night, night."

"Excuse me, miss!" She warned into the phone, "Get up and tell me what happened- you had me worried sick!"

I sighed and groaned as I flipped over to my back, rubbing a hand over my face. I blinked my eyes and cleared my throat, "Logan jumped off a building."

"Suicide?" She gasped.

"No, more like Life and Death Brigade," I stated as if it were obvious, "And don't even get me started, I fought with him over that too."

"Too?" She questioned, "What else did you fight over?"

I stared up at the ceiling, "Not really a fight… he told me he loved me."

"Whoa," My mother sounded shocked; she cleared her throat and continued, "And…?"

"And…" I dragged it out, "We broke up."

She was silent for a moment and cleared her throat again, "How are you feeling about that?"

"Not very good," I mumbled, "I just… I just couldn't say it back."

She made a 'hm' noise and stayed quiet a little longer.

"Mom?" I questioned into the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Jess is moving to New York."

"Double whoa," I bit my lip as she sighed into the phone, "And how do you feel about that?"

"A lot of different things," I sighed into the phone, "Grateful being the most dominant, but then when I think about it- I feel nervous and worried."

"Why?"

"Well…" I licked my lips, trying to think of how to explain it, "What if the distance was what kept us connected? Like I know we have Oliver, but… what if we see each other all the time instead of just the weekends and get sick of each other?"

"You'll deal," My mother answered immediately, "And it's not like you guys will see each other _every_ day; just most days."

"Hmm…" I shrugged.

"Plus, Oliver will be starting school soon, so Jess won't have to miss all of that either."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Did I mention he's going to open another book and publishing store here?"

"No!" She replied, "That's really good for him, tell him congratulations from Luke and I!"

"I will," I smiled, thinking back to how proud and happy his eyes were when he mentioned it to me.

"But seriously," My mother cut through my thoughts, "How are you with the whole Logan thing?"

I shrugged again, "It wasn't… It was hard and I'm miserable," I nodded, "But… I can't help but feel like it was the right move, you know?"

"I'm sorry, kid," I could hear the frown in my mothers voice, "It'll get better; but like I said before, just focus on Oliver right now."

I nodded, my eyes starting to close, "Alright Mom, I'll call you later."

"Okay, sweets. Love you."

"You too," I smiled, pulling the cordless away from my ear and pressing the end button.

I put the phone on the bedside table and laid back down in bed, raking my fingers through my knotted hair and flopped over to my side, trying to find a comfortable position. I heard footsteps out in the hallway and swallowed, glancing to my door that was open a little so I could hear if Oliver was awake or not.

The heavy footsteps got closer to my door and panic washed through me as I pulled the blankets over my head and laid still.

"Ror?" I heard from the creaking door.

I yelped a little as my heartbeat raced. I pushed the blankets off me and glared at Jess, "You know, you almost gave me a heart attack?! I thought you were someone breaking in!"

A smirk flashed across his face and amusement flickered in his eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe, "So, you hide under the blankets?"

"Shut up," I mumbled, turning on my side and propped my head up on my hand.

Jess was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, his white and blue boxers peeking out the top and wasn't wearing a shit. The moonlight illuminated his toned and dark body as he stood still, the smirk still on his face, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Mom called," I nodded and raised an eyebrow to him, "You can come in you know."

Jess just rolled his eyes and walked in, flopping down on the bed, "God, Rory; I think next time I stay here, you get the couch. I'll stay in your bed."

"No way," I mumbled, giving him some blankets and hugging a pillow while just staring at him, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I heard you talking," Jess lifted the arm closest to me up and bent it under his head, turning his face to me. He laid his left hand on the blankets that rested on his stomach, "I thought you were talking to yourself, so I came to check it out. I didn't remember you talking in your sleep."

"Maybe because your snoring drowns out everything out," I retorted back.

He gasped, raising his left hand and placed it over his chest in mock hurt, "I do not snore!"

"Oh, you do!" My eyes widened as I nodded, "I'll record it if you want proof."

He rolled his eyes, "That won't be necessary."

I yawned, "If you say so."

Jess smiled softly at me and dropped his right hand over my shoulders, pulling me to his body, "Go to sleep, crazy."

I yawned again and wrapped an arm around his waist, snuggling to his warmth, "Night Jess."

He kissed the top of my head and ran his hand up and down my back soothingly, "Night Ror."

--

**_A/N: Heeeey so here's chapter nine! hope you like it. lemme know what you want to happen next?! How do you think Rory &Jess should get together? What do you think Oliver's reaction will be to Jess moving closer?! come on guys, you're as much apart of this story as i am!!!! thanks for reading guys! subscribe, comment, favourite! :) _**


	10. This is Nice

**Chapter Ten**

"Jess, come on!" I pushed, whining childishly at him over the phone, "Just please."

"No," He stated firmly.

"Come on!" I tried again, "It'll be fun!"

"No, Rory!" He stated again, even more firm than before.

"Jess," I changed my voice to match his, "If you don't come to Stars Hallow this weekend, I'll tell everyone you cried like a girl at the end of The Notebook."

"I wasn't crying; I already told you what happened!" Jess tried to explain.

"Oh," I laughed, "So you weeping and sobbing into my lap last week was because 'there was something in your eye'. Please," I rolled my eyes, "That's the most cliché thing I've ever heard you say!"

"You wouldn't dare," He mumbled.

"Try me."

After a moment of silence, Jess sighed. I pumped my fist in the air, knowing I was victorious.

"Fine," He grumbled, "God, I hate that place."

"Oh you do not!" I laughed, getting up from the table in my kitchen and went to the fridge to get more milk for Oliver while he continued eating his dinner, "Plus, it'll be nice to see Mom and Luke, wouldn't it?"

"I've seen that place during Valentine's," He mumbled into the phone as I heard clicking in the back, "If you're caught without a date at the fair even for two seconds, Ms. Patty attacks you!"

"That was once!" I tried to reason and hiding my laughter at the memory, pouring some milk into Oliver's cup, "And I'm sorry again, for leaving you. Oliver was tired and cranky that night!" I let out a giggle, "But not going to lie, it was hilarious seeing you completely petrified with lipstick smears over your face and neck."

"Who would've thought that she had a thing for 'the quiet, mysterious kind'," He quoted.

"I'm sorry," I laughed, putting the jug back into the fridge and leaning against the sink, "You didn't even look that scared when I was in labor."

"I'd rather go through that 100 times and letting you hold _both _of my hands than to ever be cornered by Ms. Patty."

I smiled and looked at my feet, deciding to change the subject, "So, how's the new apartment?"

A heard a few more clicks of the keyboard while he finished up another editing job before he responded, "It's good, I'm glad I get to see you guys a lot more than I got to when I was in Philly. Christmas was much better and easier this year than last year," He breathed out, "What with all the Christmas shopping we got done together and I didn't have to go back to work the next day."

"Yeah," I agreed, "It was nice having you here without a time limit. Oliver is happy he gets to see you more," I stuck my tongue out at our son who looked up at me when he heard his name; he returned the look, "I am too, Jess. It's nice being able to know you're just a twenty minute drive away."

"Yeah it is," Jess' smile leaked through his words, "So what time should we leave tomorrow?"

I shrugged, "I don't have to work tomorrow, so whenever you're done should be fine."

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when I should be there," I heard a few rummaging sounds on his end and raised my eyebrow, "But it shouldn't be any later than 4:30."

"Sounds good," I smiled, "I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing; talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, give Oliver a hug and a kiss for me and tell him goodnight," I nodded, "Night, Ror."

"'Kay, night Jess."

I hung up the phone and placed it on the counter, "Guess what, bud?!"

"What?" Oliver asked, his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Daddy's coming with us to Star's Hallow for the Valentine's Day fair!" I clapped my hands.

A grin broke across his face, "And we can make Ms. Patty corner him again?"

"I think he's on to us bud," I frowned, "I don't think we can do it this year, maybe next year!"

After Oliver finished his dinner, I grabbed us a few snacks and we watched a movie. Halfway through, he fell asleep; I brought him up to his room and tucked him into bed. I grabbed his hamper and my own and decided to do some laundry so we could have freshly clean clothes for the weekend.

It's been a little over two months since my break-up with Logan and I've been busying myself ever since. This weekend was the only weekend I haven't been busy and my mother had mentioned the Valentine's Day Fair. I accepted on the grounds of getting out of New York and being able to forget about everything.

Jess had moved into his new apartment about two weeks after Logan's accident and was working on the store; the grand opening being scheduled for March 1st. Having Jess around has been an adjustment, but somewhat easy considering. It was nice being able to completely depend on him and actually believe when he says he'll be wherever soon, he means it.

It was easy for me when Oliver was sick and couldn't get to sleep because no matter what, Jess could always keep him calm. Even easier when I was swamped with work and couldn't play with Oliver.

My breakup with Logan was tough and I still continued to work through it. I had my doubts of whether it was the right decision or not, but my mother made me feel better saying that if it was wrong I would've been able to tell Logan I loved him without taking the time to think about it. Telling Oliver that we wouldn't see Logan that much anymore was tougher than I thought it would be, but I guess it was equally his breakup with Logan as it was for me.

"_Momma?" Oliver asked, climbing into my bed a couple days after I told Logan I couldn't love him._

_I stretched with my eyes closed and cuddled Oliver up to me, "Hm?"_

"_Can we see Logan today?" He mumbled, playing with my fingers that were draped over his stomach; the way Jess does when he's anxious or nervous about something._

_My eyes fluttered open and Oliver's eyes were focused on my hands, "What buddy?"_

"_Logan hasn't seen me in __**forever**__," He dragged it out, looking into my eyes; "I miss him."_

"_Baby," I breathed out, "We have to talk about that, okay?"_

"_Mom?" He cocked his head in a questioning way._

"_Ollie-Pop, I don't think we're going to see that much of Logan anymore," My eyes scanned over his confused face and my stomach met my throat. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and closed my eyes, "I'm sorry, bud."_

"_He doesn't like us anymore?" Oliver's face scrunched up and his eyes filled with tears._

"_Oh, Oliver- no, no that's not it!" I shook my head, lifting my head off the pillow and propped myself up with my arm, "That's not it at all."_

"_Did you fight?" I shook my head at his question and he was obviously very confused as tears came down his face, "He doesn't want to see us?"_

"_Baby," I sighed and shook my head again, my own eyes glistening with tears because of Oliver's own emotions, "Logan and I… we just decided we aren't right for each other; it had nothing to do with you, buddy. I promise you," I stared into his eyes, "Logan loves you."_

"_Then why can't he come see me?" Oliver asked in a desperate voice._

_I sighed, trying to calm my own emotions and to explain this so my son would understand, "Oliver, Momma's really sorry," I whispered out, "Logan can't come see you right now, maybe later on, okay?"_

_I wiped the tears off of his face and kissed his forehead, "Are you sad, Momma?"_

_I looked over his face and slowly nodded, "Momma is sad."_

_Tears sprang to my eyes again and I sniffed. Oliver threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry you're sad."_

_I let out a breathy laugh and hugged him back, "Don't be sorry, Ollie. But hey, you're the only man for me, okay? I love you more than anyone in the entire universe."_

"_I love you too, Momma," He mumbled into my hair. I pulled back and kissed his forehead, "But we have Daddy too."_

_I bit my lip and nodded, "Yeah, we have Daddy."_

I finished sorting all the clothes and put in a load. I went upstairs to have a quick shower and put on some sweatpants and one of Jess' t-shirts. After bringing down the luggage bag, I packed some of it with toys and colouring books for Oliver and switched loads of laundry. I walked back into the living room and flipped on a movie while grabbing the cordless.

After dialing the numbers, my mother answered on the third ring, "Hello sweets."

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Tired- just doing some laundry," I nodded and paused the movie to give her my full attention, "So, Jess will be joining us this weekend."

"Good thing I booked you guys at the Dragonfly then," She laughed, seeming pre-occupied.

"Is everything okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Oh yeah, it's just this booth Luke's running," I heard a big clatter and then she cursed. My mom sighed before continuing, "He's going to be handing out coffee, hot chocolate and stuff like that; he made it, I'm decorating it."

"Sounds fun."

"You don't know how much."

"Alright, we'll if there's nothing else…?" I questioned.

"I'm fine, Kiddo," She still sounded pre-occupied, "Are you okay? Is all this questioning just some prelude to for me to ask you?"

"Yeah," I breathed out, "I'm fine."

"Too quick."

"How can an answer be too quick?"

"Something going on with Jess?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes mother, we're fine."

"Are you guys seeing each other?" She asked hesitantly.

"No," I stated as more of a question than an answer.

"Well that was vague."

"Don't turn this on me!" I shook my head and laughed, "One minute we're talking about you and now you're badgering me about Jess?"

"Well you guys are hanging out together a lot lately…"

"Mom, he lives twenty minutes away," I tried to explain, suddenly realizing I was almost too defensive, "And he's the father of Oliver; of course, we'll be seeing each other more."

After finishing up our conversation, I got off the phone and continued to watch the movie; I finished the laundry after watching two movies and then headed up to bed.

**

"Geez."

"Well, he is your kid!"

"It's not my fault he snores like you."

"Excuse me? I do not snore," I snapped back, blinking my eyes and shaking my head, "I sleep like a princess."

"A drooling, gurgling, loud, snoring princess!"

I narrowed my eyes and stared at Jess who was driving down the highway to Stars Hallow; his lips turning up into a smirk as he glanced at me from the corner of his eyes.

"I do not snore."

"I've slept with you multiple times."

"Dirty."

"I meant for it to sound like that," Jess' smirk grew more amused as he turned his head to glance at me and then turned his attention back to the road as he passed a slow moving car, "But seriously, I have _actually_ _slept_ with you, so I think I would know; plus, you're asleep so how would you know if you're snoring or not?"

"I just know, okay?" I shot back, "And you snore too! So God help him then."

Jess nodded, his smirk not faltering in the slightest. His eyes flickered up to the rearview mirror to see Oliver who was still asleep and snoring in the back seat; his loud snoring having spiked this conversation. Jess relaxed back into the seat, moving his hand to grab his coffee and lift it to his lip to take a sip of it. I watched his movements and smiled at him.

"What?" He asked after he swallowed, not even having to look at me; he slid his hand down the steering wheel to rest on the bottom of it.

"Nothing," I smiled at him, shaking my head and relaxed into my seat. I brought my legs up and rested my feet against the dashboard and moved my head to look out my window, "This is just nice."

"What is?" He asked, pulling into the exit lane and turning at the first right.

"Taking family trips back home," I turned my head to look at the father of my child, the smile never leaving my face.

Jess smiled back at me and ruffled a hand through my hair. I slapped his hand back and he laughed as we saw the Stars Hallow sign coming into view. We drove into the town square and I squinted my eyes to see through the night at all the booths that were set up. I smiled and my stomach filled with anticipation of what will happen this weekend.

--

**_A/N: heyyy so here's chapter 10 FINALLY!! lol, sorry for the delay &the big time jump i've included, but trust me it'll work! lemme know what you think &what you feel should happen! should Logan perhaps call her up? how do you think rory would respond to that? &of course Jess? come on, you know you wanna have your input so write it down &submit the review. ;) comment, alert &favourite! :)_**


	11. Day One

**Chapter Eleven**

We pulled into the Dragonfly's parking lot and parked the car. Jess popped the trunk and took out mine and Oliver's bag, as well as his own. After he slung both bags over his shoulder, I took Oliver out and placed him on my hip, his head falling onto my shoulder as he continued to sleep. I kissed his forehead as we walked in and got our key from Michel, then made our way up to the room.

"I miss it here," I smiled as we walked in, Jess sliding the bags down near the dressers.

He flopped down on the queen size bed in the middle of the room and turned his head to the cot that was set up for Oliver; Mom placed the blanket that he uses at her house on the cot with a stuff animal.

"I could do without it," Jess mumbled, ran a hand down his tired looking face.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the cot to put Oliver down, "He passed out so quickly."

"He always sleeps during car rides," Jess shrugged still using that tone of voice, sitting up and watching me as I tucked Oliver in, "Plus, it's passed his bedtime."

I shrugged, "Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower and call Mom to tell her we got here, can you go down to the kitchen and get some snacks?"

Jess nodded while yawning, "Sure."

I smiled at him and walked into the bathroom while dialing my mother's number. After announcing we were in Stars Hallow and making plans to meet at Luke's in the morning, I got off the phone with her and took a shower. I got out and dried myself off, taking my time brushing my teeth and brushing out my hair. I wrapped the towel around myself and ventured out into the room, picking up my bag and placing it on the bed; I grabbed some pajamas and heard the door click open.

"Hey, I got some ice cream and cook-" Jess stopped short as I turned around, "Oh sorry," He covered his eyes, smirking, "Didn't know you wouldn't be dressed yet."

I breathed in and immediately felt embarrassed, "Um… uh it's fine, Jess. Here just let me get into the bathroom…"

His arm dropped from his face and he stared at me letting out a light chuckle, "Ror, it's nothing I haven't seen before; I was just joking."

"Uh excuse me?" I scoffed, standing in the bathroom doorway with my arms cross over my chest, holding my pajamas, "You haven't seen me since I gave birth to your kin. So yes, it is something you haven't seen before."

He rolled his eyes and popped a cookie into his mouth. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and smirked while he chewed and walked to the small desk, placing the food on its surface, "Get over it, Ror."

I rolled my eyes at his amused look and stepped backwards into the bathroom and closed the door. I got dressed quickly and hung the towel up on the rack, going out into the main room and seeing the lights turned off with Jess lounging on the bed. He spooned some ice cream into his mouth and looked up from the TV to me; he patted the bed as I made my way over and climbed over the pulled down blankets to sit beside him.

I took the spoon Jess handed me and smiled in thanks. I spooned some of the ice cream into my mouth and turned my attention to the movie that was playing on the TV, "What are we watching?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, it was on the TV when I turned it on."

I nodded and glanced over at Oliver who was curled up away from us and was sleeping soundly, "We're meeting Mom and Luke at the diner tomorrow morning."

"I'm not waking up early."

"I never said you had to," I shot back and took a bite of a cookie, "It'll be around 11:30- and if you're still sleeping when we leave, you can stay here."

"Whoa," Jess raised an eyebrow at me, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," I finished my cookie and glanced at him; he gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, "It's just if you're going to be so negative this weekend, you should've just stayed in New York."

Jess stayed silent for a moment and looked over the seriousness in my face, "Ror…"

"No, Jess seriously- I'm not going to deal with it this weekend. We're in Stars Hallow and I want to enjoy myself."

"I didn't mean anything," Jess shrugged and looked down; he hated confrontation, "Rory, I'm sorry. I'm just… it's this place…"

I shrugged, "It's home."

"_Yours_, maybe."

"It's yours too," I shook my head, "And hey, it's where we met so later on down the line we could have that wonderful baby of ours."

He shrugged again, "Whatever."

I shrugged and mocked him, "_Whatever_."

Jess tried to hide the smirk that was forming and glanced back to the TV, "Watch the damn movie, crazy."

"You love me," I stuck my tongue out and turned my attention to the TV as well.

_**_

"My babies!" My mother chimed as we walked into the diner.

She stood up quickly and ran over to me, hugging tightly and squishing Oliver who was placed on my hip, "Hey Mom!"

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," She hugged even tighter and kissed my forehead, then Oliver's, "Oh I missed you two."

"Missed you too, Grandma!" Oliver mumbled into her hair, "But you're squishing me!"

She laughed and pulled back, taking Oliver from me and placing him on her hip, "Well that's just too bad!" Oliver giggled when my mother hugged him to her and then looked up at me, "I got us a table over here."

I nodded and looked over to Jess who was in the middle of yawning. I narrowed my eyes at him and hit his stomach, making him let out a 'ouf' sound and glare playfully at me. I smiled brightly at him and then made my way over to the table in the corner. I sat in a chair across from my mother and Jess sat beside me and across from Oliver.

"Hey Jess," My mother smiled at him, "How's the new store?"

"It's coming along," He nodded and smiled back at her; Jess glanced between the two of us, "Coffee?"

"Please," My mother and I said in unison.

Jess stood up and went behind the counter to grab us mugs and poured the black liquid in. Luke came out of the kitchen and looked surprised to see Jess there; he gave the younger one a hug and they talked, briefly glancing over at the table. Jess saw I was glancing at him and smirked at me.

"Can you not undress him with your eyes with your child right in front of you?" My mother mock gasped.

I snapped my attention to her, "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled innocently, "Nothing…" She stroked Oliver's hair as he coloured on some paper Mom had laid out for him, "So Jess decided to come?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's a small family vacation from New York."

"Sounds nice."

"It is- it's really nice," I nodded and smiled at her.

"You're beaming," My mother noticed, her face turning to surprised as she leaned forward and whispered, "Did you and Jess have sex?"

"Mom!" I squeaked out, "Oliver is right there!"

"Well I know you guys have before," She rolled her eyes, "I meant recently… You're too happy."

"I can't be happy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No you can… It just seems to me that it's over the top."

"No."

"No…?"

"No, we didn't have s-e-x," I informed her, feeling the blush rising up my cheeks and I glanced at Oliver, "I'm just happy; is that so bad?"

My mother shrugged and was about to say something when Jess walked back over with our coffee. I smiled at him and took a big gulp, staring at my mother with stern eyes, silently telling her not to say anything more.

After breakfast was done we all set out to enjoy some of the festivities that were lining the town square. Jess walked along side of me with Oliver up on his shoulders and my mother walked in the other side, arm-in-arm with Luke. Mom and Luke waved at us as they walked to the character sketches and we made our way to the cotton candy booth.

"Well hello there sugar!" Babette greeted us as we walked up, "It's nice to see you!" She leaned forward over the table and hugged me.

I hugged her back and glared at Jess who had an amused look on his face, "Oh… it's nice to see you too, Babette!"

"How've you been?"

"Oh good," I nodded, "Just taking some down time to come for the fair."

"Great!" She squeaked out and then looked at Jess and Oliver, "Hey Jess!" Jess mumbled 'hello' and lifted Oliver from his shoulders, resting him on the ground, "Hey babe! Want some blue candy floss?"

Oliver nodded excitedly and looked up at me, "Can I, Momma?"

"Sure," I nodded, handing some money to Babette as she started swirling the paper cone around the metal wheel.

"Here you go, Sugar!" She handed him the cotton candy and waved the money off, "Don't worry about it, hun! This one's on the house."

"Are you sure?" I asked, still holding out the bill. Babette nodded again and shook her hand at me; I smiled and thanked her.

"Lane's band is playing in the gazebo," Jess noted to me, nodding to the right.

I followed his movement and saw the four of them playing. I waved to Babette and started walking off, holding Oliver's hand as he shoved his mouth full of the brightly coloured floss. Jess walked on the other side of our son, both hands in his jacket.

We stood in front of the gazebo and watched as they played along to a soft tempo song. To the right of the gazebo, there was a shoveled wooden dance floor with obnoxious plastic red hearts lining it, icicle lights hanging from string above it for when it gets dark. The other side of the gazebo was two tables that were serving hot chocolate, coffee and biscotti from Fran's Bakery.

Jess walked to stand beside me and bumped hips with me, "You know, I think this is the first time in a long while I've seen you actually calm."

I rolled my eyes playfully at him, "Oh hush you!"

"I'm being serious!" Jess chuckled, "You look serene."

I shrugged, "It's good to be home." He smirked at me and threw an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. I smiled at him and glanced down to Oliver who was grinning ear to ear, "What's going on, buddy?"

He looked up at me and pointed to Lane, "Aunt Lane is right there!"

I smiled at looked up to the musicians playing in the gazebo, waiting to see if she noticed us yet. Her eyes locked with mine and she grinned, matching Oliver's look and finished the song.

She got up and quickly ran over to us, "Rory!"

I let go of Oliver's hand and slipped out from Jess' arm to meet Lane; we both embraced and laughed at ourselves, "Hey, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She giggled, pulling back and glancing me over, "How are you? Good? Bad? Do I have to beat up Jess?" Her eyes flickered to behind me. I shook my head and laughed, "Good, 'cause you look happy and I wouldn't want to ruin that!"

I grinned at her and hugged her again. I pulled away, "I'm good and happy," I laughed, "How are you? Zach and the boys?"

"They're good!" She beamed, "I can't believe they're going to be three this year!" She shook her head, "Getting too old for them, but Oliver! Geez he looks big!" She looked around me and waved, her face never falling, "Hey buddy!"

Oliver let go of Jess' hand and ran up to his Aunt. Lane picked him up and held him close to her, "Aunt Lane! I saw you playing!"

"Yeah?" She questioned, pulling away, "Was I good?"

Oliver nodded quickly, "Where's Uncle Zach?"

"He's cleaning some stuff up and then going to go check on Kwon and Steve, but I'm sure you'll see him tonight!"

I felt someone place their hand on the small of my back and I moved my head to see who it was. Jess smirked down at me and lifted his hand up to Lane, "Hey."

"Hey Jess," Lane nodded, "Treating these two well, I hope?"

"Always," Jess smirked at her, "How are you?"

"I'm good," She smiled, "You?"

He shrugged, "Not bleeding or anything."

"Well…" Lane nodded to him and then turned to me as Oliver slid down her leg, "I should go with Zach to see our boys!" She beamed again, "But I'll see you guys later on tonight right?"

We all nodded. I hugged her again, "See you tonight."

"Momma, what's happening tonight?" Oliver questioned, finishing his cotton candy and looking up at me.

"Something for the adults," I shrugged, "I think you're going to be with Grandma Lorelai, Grandpa Luke and Aunt Lane's kids."

He nodded, "Okay. But you'll tuck me into bed?"

"Sure buddy," Jess answered, "But it might be a little early."

"But it's Saturday!" Oliver complained.

"Well, how about we tuck you in, but you can stay up with the other kids?"

Oliver nodded in agreement and we started walking towards another booth. Oliver grabbed onto my hand and a few seconds later, Jess wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. I smiled up at him and wrapped my free arm around his waist. I sighed in contentment as I felt Jess brush his lips lightly to my temple and breathe out.

_Yeah, this is nice._

_--_

**_A/N: Hey guys, so here's the next chappppy! lemme know what you think? did it seem a bit rushed? i dunno. but how about you let me know what should happen at the "adults part" of the night only! it'll be greatly appreciated, so lemme know! :) ohh &i'm working on some new stuff but i don't know if i should do it for One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls. so thoughts on that too? - not going to give the plot away that much, but it'll have to deal with a male character having an... unusual job haha (i think). so let me know guys! thanks for reading, commenting &fav/alerting! it makes me smile everytime! :)_**


	12. Day Two

**Chapter Twelve**

"So how's single life?" My mother asked, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

I shrugged, "With Oliver it's not much of a single life."

She nodded in understanding, "And with Jess…?"

I shrugged again, "I don't know."

She gave me a pointed look as we lounged in the house I grew up in. Jess, Oliver and I all finished at the fair around four and ended up back here to have a family dinner until later on tonight. As of now, the boys were all out shopping for Valentine's Day stuff as Mom and I stayed home to watch a movie. We stopped watching fifteen minutes in and now it was just the background noise as we faced each other on the couch and talked.

"I approve."

I looked back up to my mother's eyes with my eyebrows raised, "What?"

"Of Jess," She shrugged slightly, "You know… if you're thinking of anything with him."

"Mom, I told you…"

She cut me off, "Sweets, he's come a long way since the rebellious teenager that pulled pranks all over town. He grew up and is more of a father to Oliver than he knows. I guess it just takes one generation to not be like the last one, huh?"

I nodded thoughtfully, understanding that she was relating to Jess' father and my own, "But still, Mom."

She held up her hands in defense, "I'm not saying anything- I'm not pushing. I'm just letting you know that I approve of him- of Jess and you."

I nodded again, not responding in hopes of dropping the subject. I bit my lip and scratched the back of my neck as I thought of what it would be like to be a 'couple' with Jess. I'm not going to lie and say I've never thought about it because I have, it's just never really been a possibility.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," My mother immediately shot out, waving her hands in front of her, "I was ju-"

"No, Mom it's okay." I shrugged and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I just… I don't want to ruin anything. I mean, it's like… so good between us right now. I just, I don't want anything to change right now."

She nodded again, bringing her leg up to her chest and hugged it, "Don't do anything if you're heart isn't in it, okay? It's a big decision to be with your child's father and you have to think about it and truly know that's what you want to do, you know?"

"I don't know, it's just… all up in the air right now," I lifted one shoulder and bit my lip, letting it fall, "To be honest, I don't even know Jess' feelings on the whole thing? I mean, what if Oliver doesn't like it? And another thing is that Jess _just_ moved to New York, do we move in right away with each other and be a proper family, or date because we haven't been together for over four years- what if we're different people now?"

"Rory!" My mother grabbed my shoulder, an amused look on her face, "Stop rambling and wondering about the 'what if's'. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. Talk to Jess and take it slow."

"Talk to Jess about what?"

We both snapped our attention to the walkway, seeing the three boys there with take out bags and other bags from the mall in Hartford. Jess raised an eyebrow, asking silently again as Oliver stood next to him.

"Um…" My mother turned back to me and her eyes moved over my face, before landing back on Jess, "If you'll leave Oliver with us tonight instead of taking him to the Dragonfly when he's asleep."

"Yeah!" Oliver agreed excitedly, "Sleepover!"

I bit my lip and pinched my mother's leg, causing her to look back at me with a glare; I returned the look.

"Uh, sure…" Jess trailed off, not believing the lie my mother told him, "If it's okay with you guys."

My mother waved her hand as if to say it was no big deal and stood up, helping Luke with the bags. Oliver followed them as Jess set the take-home bag on the table with the phone and turned to look at me, a questioning look on his face.

I shrugged and began walking away until Jess grabbed my arm. I turned back to him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"What were you guys truly talking about?" Jess asked, letting my arm go.

I shrugged again, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jess rolled his eyes and followed me into the kitchen to have dinner before it was time for the adult party.

_******_

I wrapped my wool jacket around me tighter as we walked to the town square. Jess was walking beside me, his arm around my waist.

"Okay, what's your problem?" Jess questioned, craning his neck slightly to get a better view at my face that was looking down.

I looked up, suddenly feeling close to him and I moved my neck back slightly, "Nothing."

"You've been quiet since we got back from shopping. Something's up."

"Nothing's up."

"Whatever."

I didn't respond as we reached the town square. The icicle lights were lit up now and the wreath garland around the gazebo was twinkling with little white lights. There was music and laughter that could be heard from around the tables and booths as we made our way to go find Lane and Zach.

We saw them and raised an eyebrow as they were quickly packing up their stuff. Jess and I both glanced at each other with the same look and made our way over to them.

"Hey guys?" I stated as more of a question than a greeting, "Where are you going?"

Lane blushed and glanced at Zach who was smirking, "A whole house without the kids? Where do you think we're going? We just stopped by to say a quick hello to everyone."

Jess smirked and let out a huff of laughter as Zach tried to hurry Lane up.

"Oh," I let out, blushing as well.

"Yeah," Lane giggled and leaned over to hug me, "I'll call you later on tonight."

"No…" I said too quickly, "I mean… you guys take your time; don't worry about me."

Jess pulled me tighter and we watched as they practically ran home. He let out a breathy laugh and swept his lips over my temple.

This subtle movement made my stomach tense with nerves, "They'll have fun…" I trailed off, trying to act as if I wasn't so nervous.

Jess sighed and leaned away from me, making me face him as he grabbed onto my shoulders, "Ror, I can't read your mind and it's killing me. What's going on?"

I glanced over his face and then looked around, spotting Ms. Patty by the punch. My eyes lit up and I turned back to him, "I'm need a drink, want something?"

I didn't wait for him to respond as I began to walk away, leaving Jess to stand by the cupcake table. I quickly grabbed a plastic cup and spooning some punch into it before gulping it down. It burnt my throat, being more alcohol than juice. I spooned some more into my cup and downing that again.

"Everything alright, dear?"

I wiped my mouth and glanced up to Ms. Patty who was narrowing her eyes at me in a questioning manner, "Oh me? Yeah, I'm great; couldn't be better. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe 'cause you're sucking that back like there's no tomorrow."

I spooned some more into the cup and took another big gulp, "It's just good."

"I'm sure it is," Ms. Patty trailed off, taking a sip from her own cup.

I smiled at her and finished my cup. I filled my cup back up and turned around to find Jess. I started walking slowly over to him as he sat down on one of the chairs. The alcohol didn't really calm my nerves as I hoped it would and it seemed all of a sudden it finally hit me. I tripped as I came up behind Jess and caught myself on his shoulder.

"Rory!" Jess stood quickly, grabbing onto my arm, "Geez."

I smiled at him and looked at my cup, "I didn't spill! I'm all good!"

He raised an eyebrow to me and looked me over, "You can't be this drunk already from a couple sips of Ms. Patty's punch, Ror."

I giggled as I lifted my cup to my mouth again, "I didn't have a couple sips, Jess!" He raised an eyebrow to me and glanced over my shoulder.

His eyes narrowed as I turned and looked at what he was looking at; Ms. Patty just shrugged and sipped from her cup, "Ror, what's going on that you need to drink it off?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shook my head and took another sip from my cup, "I'm just trying to have a good time."

"You're not going to feel that way tomorrow."

"How do you know what I'll feel like tomorrow?" I shot back. Jess just stared at me and his jaw was tense. I let out a sigh and laughed, "Oh nevermind, you know everything about me right?"

Jess' eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

I frowned and took another sip, "Well, you know everything about me, apparently. My mother approves!"

He stared at me and my face relaxed into a smile. I lifted the cup to my mouth again and took another sip, but nothing came out. I pulled the cup away from my mouth and looked into the cup, it was empty.

"Oh, sad."

I frowned and threw the cup to the table. I think I threw it a little to hard because I lost my balance and Jess grabbed onto me, "Come on, I'm taking you back to the inn."

"No!" I gasped, "I want to stay here!"

"Rory," Jess started, holding onto my elbow and trying to steer me towards the streets that led to the inn, "You're drunk- probably too drunk to even do anything since you're such a lightweight already. We're going back to the inn."

I pouted and shook my head, making my feet stay still, "I'm not leaving!"

"Stop acting like a child, Ror."

I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. I noticed that we were already three streets away from the inn and looked around in confusion, "How did we get here?" Jess rolled his eyes and bent down, hooking his left shoulder under my hip and pushed, causing me to fall forward, "What are you doing?!"

Jess caught my arm and easily lifted me onto his shoulder. I looked down at saw his back, legs and pavement. His arm was hooked around my knees and he began walking again.

"Jess, put me down!"

Jess kept quiet and I pushed against his back, making myself propped up enough to see on a regular level then to see everything upside down. I didn't want to wiggle too much in case he dropped me, "Jess Mariano! Put me down right now!"

"No."

"No?" I questioned, slamming my hand into his back, "That's all you have to say? No?"

"Yes."

"Which is it?" I asked in confusion.

"Rory, shut up and I'll put you down once we reach our room."

I sighed and let myself fall onto his back, closing my eyes so I wouldn't get dizzy, "I'm keeping you to that."

A few moments later, I felt him shift and pull me down, unzipping my jacket and taking it off. I landed on a cushy surface and I opened my eyes slowly, looking around to see complete darkness. The only light that was in the room was from the window that was letting the moonlight in.

"We're in the inn," Jess mumbled, pulling my heels off and then sat down near my stomach, "You passed out a little over 15 minutes ago. Go back to sleep."

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him, "Thank you, Jess."

"Night Ror," Jess said after a few seconds. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

I bit my lip and grabbed his arm before he could get up. He looked back at me and shifted back down, "Jess…"

He raised an eyebrow to me and I licked my lips before pulling his face to mine. Jess' lips found mine and I immediately felt like I could smile- like my nerves were washed away. I sighed in contentment into the kiss and ran my hand to the back of his head, deepening the kiss.

His tongue slipped past my lips and his hand traveled up from my hip, the side of my breast, and landed in the crook of my neck. Our tongues grazed each other and I smiled, pulling him back down to lay half on top of me.

His hand wandered down, groping me through my shirt. I moaned into his mouth, a blush coming up my neck to land on my cheeks. He groaned back and I let my hand fall from his neck and graze over his shoulder, down his side to land on his hip.

I moved my hand timidly to his belt buckle and began to undo it. I felt him tense and his tongue stop moving with mine. He pulled away and slid his hand to my stomach, "Rory, you're drunk."

I moved my hand and sat up, almost bumping heads with him and looked over his features, "No. Jess-"

"Rory, you're drunk…" Jess shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face, standing up, "We can't- I… I can't."

"Jess," I started shaking my head.

He cut me off, "Ror, I'm not angry. Just… just go to bed."

I looked over him again and watched as stared at me for a few moments. His shoulders fell and he started off towards the bathroom. I flopped back down and pushed my bangs away from my forehead, pulling at the hair on top of my head. A few moments later, the shower was running as I tried to calm my breathing.

_'What just happened…?'_

_--_

_**A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter twelve! thanks to all my reviewers to my last chapter and hopefully i'll get more for this chapter! It truly makes me feel good about myself. :) Oh and i've started my next fan fiction, i just want to have a few chapters done before i post it. It'll be a One Tree Hill fic, so if you like the show, you'll like the story. Plus, it has a little Gilmore Girls story line tied in, so it'll be like the best of both worlds! let me know if you'd read it! hopefully i'll have it up by march break!**_  
_**ON ANOTHER NOTE! what do you guys think should happen between Rory &Jess? How do you guys want them to get together? i kinda want to finish this fiction soon, so any help would be good please!! :)**_


	13. I Found A Way To Get Lost In You

**Chapter Thirteen**

My eyes fluttered open and then shut right away. The light coming in from the window was too bright and I groaned.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

I groaned again and pulled the blankets up over my head, not ready to face the day. My head was already beginning to ache and my stomach was not cooperating with my body's movement. I swallowed the feeling of nausea and squeezed my eyes closed.

"A little hung over?"

I whimpered and started to pout, even though Jess couldn't see me. I tried to remember what had happened the previous night and the only images that came to mind were some of the Valentine's Day fair and a large amount of founder's day punch. I relaxed my eyes and sighed, feeling the tiredness catch up with me again as my whole body relaxed.

"Ror, you okay?"

I groaned and shook my head slightly, not wanting to move too much.

Jess laughed and softly pulled the blankets from my face. I lifted one eyelid to look at him; he was smirking at me and was lying on his side. I blinked my eyes and let them both open, trying to get used to the brightness of the room.

"How drunk was I last night?" I mumbled, the scratchiness of my voice making my throat burn.

"Enough to puke five times," Jess mumbled back, still smirking, "How are you feeling now?"

I pouted and stared at him, "I want my mommy."

"She's coming over in an hour to have breakfast."

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, "This early?"

"Rory," Jess started, "It's almost one in the afternoon."

I gasped and sat up, glancing at the clock to see he was right. My stomach clenched with my fast movement and I clamped a hand over my mouth. I held my other hand up to Jess, kicked off the blankets and jumped off the bed. After running to the bathroom, I relieved what was left in my stomach.

I slumped my shoulders down as I leaned away from the toilet and against the bath. I sighed and wiped my mouth, relishing in the coolness from the porcelain on my back. Jess slowly walked in, grabbing a glass of water for me and sat down on my left while offering it to me.

I smiled in thanks and rinsed my mouth out, spitting it out in the toilet then flushing. I took a couple sips and leaned back to the bath.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Jess shrugged, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and bringing me into him, "It's fine."

I shook my head slightly against his shoulder, "No it's not. I shouldn't have done that, I ruined our night."

Jess rubbed my arm and shrugged again, "It's fine, Ror; although, I could've done without the hourly vomit between 2 and 7."

I huffed out a chuckle and shook my head, "It's not fair to you."

"Rory, I swear its fine. God knows I've done the same to you a time or two."

"Three times actually," I informed, holding three fingers up, "Once after celebrating _me_ making the Dean's List. Another after _me_ graduating with honors, and again after Mom and Luke's wedding."

"Wow," Jess breathed out mockingly, "I sure know how to party hardy for you."

I smiled and shrugged letting my eyes fall, listening to his heartbeat. I sighed in contentment and turned slightly, letting one of my legs fall on his thighs. I raised my hand up to rest on his shoulder as his hand slipped from my arm to my back. I hugged him and rested my face in the crook of his neck.

I breathed in his scent and almost immediately that triggered me to remember at the end of the night; _the kiss_. I stiffened and my breathing caught; how could he act as if nothing happened? How could he act so nice to me after I did _that_?!

"You okay?" Jess asked, leaning away from me after feeling my sudden change of body language, "Going to be sick again?"

I leaned away with my eyes slightly wider than before, shaking my head. I licked my lips and let out the breath I was holding in, "J… Jess, um…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Rory, are you sure you're okay?"

I swallowed and looked into his eyes, "Jess what- what happened… I mean, last night?"

His lips formed a straight line immediately and he backed up a little, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… Um," I stuttered, "I mean after we got here."

"I put you down and you went to sleep," Jess mumbled, trying to get up.

I let him go and he got up, walking out of the bathroom. I sighed and swallowed, looking around before slowly following after him. I bit my lip and scratched the back of my head; I started to stammer again while watching Jess look around for something.

"Jess…"

"Rory," Jess turned around, cutting me off, "Can we not talk about this?"

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him, "You just want to blow it off like nothing happened?"

He shrugged and went back to looking for something.

I rolled my eyes, instantly regretting it and making my way over to the bed to sit down. I tried again with Jess, "Jess, I really think we should talk about what happened last night."

"Nothing happened," Jess mumbled, lifting up his jacket and then threw it back down on the chair.

"So that kiss was nothing?" I shot back, suddenly feeling powerful.

Jess paused and let out a deep breath. He shook his head and continued looking for whatever he was looking for.

"Jess!"

"What, Rory?" Jess stopped looking and turned back to face me, crossing his arms, "Are you going to tell me that it was a mistake? You were drunk; I know that, that's why I stopped it."

I bit my lip, trying to think of something to say. I opened my mouth but then closed it. Sighing in frustration, I got up from the bed and stood in front of him, "What if I were to tell you it wasn't because I was drunk?"

"It'd be a lie," Jess shrugged, trying to side-step me.

I shook my head and reached out to grab him. Jess tensed under my touch and stared at me, almost in a daring way, "It wasn't… just because I was drunk."

Jess continued to stare at me, his muscles flexing under my hand. I swallowed and licked my dry lips.

"It wasn't because I was drunk, Jess," I stated again, shaking my head slightly, "You know that- _I know that_."

Jess swallowed and remained silent, just staring at me. It began to make me feel shy and I bit my lip, running my hand from his arm up to his neck. I took in a deep, shaky breath and looked in his eyes, seeing if there was anything in his eyes to make me stop my next move; the only thing I found was a flicker of dare.

I licked my lips again and brought his face down to mine, brushing my lips over his. I pulled away and smiled softly at him. Jess swallowed, letting his arms fall from his chest so his hands could rest on my hips. He looked over my face, his eyes resting on my lips as he pulled me closer.

Jess raised one hand to my neck and leaned his forehead to rest against mine, sighing. His breath danced across my face and a bit my lip, letting my eyes close. He tilted his chin towards mine and connected our lips again. This kiss was more than the last one, more needing and intense than just the brushing of our lips.

I lifted my other hand from his chest to the other side of his face, tangling all of my fingers into his hair. I felt him smile into the kiss and I returned it as we stopped kissing, just letting our lips rest against each other's.

Jess let out a low chuckle, "You don't know how long… I've been waiting for that."

I pulled away, still smiling and looked into his eyes, "I think I can guess."

He smiled at me and pulled me forward, hugging me tightly and breathing in my hair.

******

"Okay, bye Mom!" I smiled, hugging my mother tightly, "Thanks for inviting us!"

"Oh nonsense, Sweets!" She laughed and shook her head, continuing to hug me, "You don't need an invitation to come home!"

I smiled and pulled away, still holding her shoulders, "I'll call you when I get home."

"You better," She mumbled, winking at me, "With all the details."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Okay, you pulled my arm enough…"

I hugged her again and got into the car, waving as we pulled away from the house. After the kiss between Jess and I in the hotel room, we decided we were going to take things slow; to not rush into anything. Mom had guessed the moment we walked downstairs with the goofy smiles on our faces and had practically shouted at us from the dining room in the inn.

Oliver was now colouring in the backseat and waved at my mother and Luke as we pulled away. I smiled while looking at the two of them; Luke was hugging her from behind and my mom was holding onto one of his hands, waving with the other.

I bit my lip to try to hide my growing smile and looked down at my hands resting in my lap. The radio was on, playing a random Clash song as we made our way through Stars Hollow and onto the road to get to the highway. I looked outside to see the Sun resting in the evening sky and looked over at Jess who was glancing at me.

He smiled as he caught my eye and lifted an eyebrow at me. I grinned at him and lifted my hand to his face, resting it on his jawbone as I stroked my thumb against his cheek. He smirked at me and kissed my wrist, grabbing it with his right hand and interlocking our fingers.

Jess turned back to the road as he turned onto the highway, leaning into his seat to relax and let our hands fall on my thigh. I sighed in contentment as I leaned back into my seat, turning my head to the right to look out the window.

"I love Stars Hollow."

I snapped my head back to look at Jess in surprise, "What did you just say?"

Jess laughed, "_I love Stars Hollow_."

I gasped mockingly, "Where's a tape recorder when you need one?"

"Stop," Jess warned, smirking, "As much as I hate Taylor and Kirk and all the over-bearing townsfolk, I love what it gives me."

I smiled at him, "What's that?"

"You."

I chuckled and bit my lip, "Awe, you're so cheesy."

"Rory, I'm being serious…" Jess glanced at me and then back to the highway, "The only good thing it's ever given me was you."

"And Luke," I smirked at him.

"But you were the one who led me to believe I could do more," Jess shrugged, squeezing my hand, "Luke just… helped."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand back, "Thank you."

Jess glanced at me again and brought out hands up, laying kisses on all of my knuckles, "Thank _you_."

I grinned at him and watched as he switched lanes and continued to drive.

Out of everything in life, having the people in this car was the most important. Jess was the one person I could count on with everything; he was always there for me no matter what, no questions asked. He taught me that everything in life couldn't be planned and sometimes you just had to go with the flow.

Jess knew what was best for me and always gave me his opinion, even if it was harsh. He knew when I needed time to think and when I needed a shoulder; he respected my space and most importantly, he was a great father to Oliver.

Oliver was my own flesh and blood; I truly didn't understand the pull my own mother felt to me until I had Oliver. I would truly do anything for him- be anything for him; a mother, a friend; shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen. I loved him with every ounce of my being and I know he feels the same way.

Yeah, out of everything, I knew this was the most important.

---

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, i swear i had it typed up on Sunday! It just wasn't letting me post it! so i finally got it up &this is the last chapter. Next, i'm just going to post an epilogue.. i think. You'll know before next week. Thanks for all the support and help you guys have given me, it truly makes me so unbelievably thankful! I love each and every one of you who has read, favourited, reviewed and alerted me or this story :)**_

_**Another thing: I will be posting a new story in One Tree Hill- it's based on Jess' life but in OTH form. haha, hopefully you'll all read it &let me know what you think !**_


	14. Epilogue: Perfect Family

**Epilogue**

_Two Years Later…_

"Happy birthday to you!"

Everybody finished singing and clapped as Oliver blew out his candles. He smiled brightly to everyone and pushed the cake towards me, "Cut it Momma!"

I laughed at him and picked up the knife, "Okay, who wants a corner piece?"

"Oh me!" My mother held up her hand and stuck out her plate.

"Hey you," I heard from behind me, as a hand was placed on my hip.

I glanced over my shoulder while sucking off the icing on my thumb. I smiled at Jess and kissed his cheek, "Hey, want to help?"

"Put me to work."

I grinned and ordered him to get the ice cream from the freezer. Jess got an ice cream scoop and started spooning some onto people's plates. After getting everyone some cake, I got myself a big piece and leaned on the doorframe, watching everyone talk loudly and laugh. I shoved a big piece into my mouth, followed by another as I watched Jess come over towards me.

"You should sit down," Jess nodded, "You've been going all day."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not tired, I'm fine."

"Ror…"

"I'm not about to explode-"

"Could've fooled me!" My mother stuck her tongue out at me after cutting me off.

I made a face at her and then shoved another piece into my mouth. Jess raised an eyebrow to me.

"What?"

"Please, just sit down."

"No."

"Rory," Jess moved towards me, wrapping his hands around my expanded waist, "Sit down, or I'll make you sit down."

"Like you could," I threatened, putting my empty plate on the counter and placed my hands on my hips.

Jess shook his head and leaned in to hug me, pushing me lightly into the living room. I smiled and leaned into him, letting him take control. We finally reached the couch where he tried to put me down but I didn't let him.

"Rory, please!" Jess pleaded, "Your ankles are swollen like crazy!"

"My ankles are always swollen," I argued, "Plus, you did this to me, so I get to do whatever I want."

"Oh, like you completely tried to stop it." Jess raised a playful eyebrow, smirking.

"Lorelai wants me to stand," I shrugged, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're not naming this one after your mother?" Jess mimicked my position.

"We named Oliver, Oliver because you wanted to!" I shook my head, "I get to pick this one's name."

"That's fine," Jess continued to smirk, "But we're not having four Lorelai's in the family; it's just not going to happen."

I rolled my eyes playfully and arched my back, reaching behind me to hold the couch as I began to sit down. Jess unfolded his hands and helped me sit, plopping down beside me.

I smiled at him to only show I was joking about the name and he smiled back, rubbing my knee. I leaned back into the couch and thought back on the first day we had moved in together.

About 6 months into dating, Jess had moved into our house and we were now engaged to be married; the date wasn't set though, seeming as how I was eight and a half months pregnant. Oliver was ecstatic as well as my mother and Luke.

These past two years had been busy; Jess' store was a huge success and I was now the editor of the New York Times, but was currently on maternity leave. On our year anniversary, Jess had asked me to marry him and of course I agreed. A few months later, we had learned I was pregnant.

Now being 35 weeks pregnant, we were just getting the nursery together and having extended family time, knowing that it would be harder with a six year old and a new born baby. We were about to have the perfect family, and I was more than thrilled.

"I love you."

I turned my head to look at Jess who was grinning at me. I smiled back at him, "I love you too."

"I love you and Oliver," Jess started, rubbing my stomach, "And this baby who has yet to be named. I don't think you know how thankful, I am to have this family."

I grinned at him and leaned over to kiss him, placing a hand on top of his, "I love you, more than anything; it's always been you. I'm thankful… to have you in this family, Jess... Ella."

He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, wondering where our moment had just gone, "What?"

"Ella," I repeated, "Ella."

"Ella?" He raised an eyebrow, considering it, "Ella."

"Yeah, Ella."

"No Lorelai?" He grinned at me and cocked his head in questioning.

"Ella. Lorelai. Mariano," I bit my lip, trying to hide the growing smile.

"That's a mouthful," He mumbled. I grinned at him and he slowly started to nod, "I like it." All of a sudden, there was a kick to my stomach and then another one. I let out a huff of pain and took in a deep breath. Jess looked up to me with slightly wider eyes, "I think Ella likes it too."

I let out a laugh through my teeth, trying to let the pain subside, "Yeah, I think so too."

"Is the baby kicking?" Jess and I both turned our attention to the little boy standing in the doorframe.

I smiled and waved him over, "Yeah, Ollie. Come feel."

He skipped over to us and stopped in front of me, standing between my knees and leaning on my stomach. He held up his hands for me to place them on my stomach and I put them near my popped out belly button. A moment later, she kicked and Oliver's eyes went wide as he looked down at my stomach and then back up to my eyes.

"That was my sister?" He asked in amazement.

I grinned at him and nodded to him as Jess answered his question, "Yep. Want to know her name?" He nodded and stared at my belly, "It's going to be Ella."

"Ella?" He raised an eyebrow, looking exactly like Jess does, "I like that name!"

A bright flash came from the doorway and we all glanced over to see my mother behind a digital camera, grinning, "Sorry, too much of a KODAK moment, you know?"

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head, "Crazy."

"It's hereditary," She explained, walking further into the room, "Which means when you're my age, you'll be too."

I stuck my tongue out at her and looked back to Oliver who was hugging my stomach, talking to his little sister. I smiled and ran a hand over his hair as I linked my other hand to Jess'. Jess leaned over to kiss my jawbone and leaned our heads together.

This was our perfect family.

--

_**A/N: So here it is! the last chapter! haha, let me know what you think! Did you like how i ended it? I did another big time jump, but it was for the epilogue, so hopefully you understand it. :)**_

_**P.S. i'm going to post my new story very soon, probably by the end of this weekend. It will be a ONE TREE HILL based fic, but Jess Mariano gave me the idea. :) hopefully you'll get it a chance! please let me know if you're interested &would read it! thanks alot guys.**_

_**thanks to everyone who has helped me &reviewed! you seriously don't know how much i appreciate it! thanks to everyone who had fav/alerted it! :)**_


End file.
